


Taking Chances (Portuguese Version)

by Queenrbb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Drug Use, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Pining, Rehabilitation, University Student Louis, University Student Zayn, University Students Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenrbb/pseuds/Queenrbb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis não acredita em amor, e por que ele deveria?<br/>Harry Styles acredita firmemente no amor e em almas gêmeas.<br/>Uma história onde eles se conhecem em uma loja de café da qual o Niall é dono e Louis eventualmente dá chance para que Harry prove que o amor é real. (Apresentando os meninos e duas de quatro do grupo little mix, medo, drogas, abuso e drama).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leeanndarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeanndarling/gifts).
  * A translation of [Taking Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/731987) by [leeanndarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeanndarling/pseuds/leeanndarling), [lovelylarry (leeanndarling)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeanndarling/pseuds/lovelylarry). 



> Olá gente, mais uma fic pra vocês!  
> Essa tradução tem a devida autorização e consentimento de quem a escreveu.  
> Espero que gostem, para qualquer tipo de contato sigam meu tumblr (queenrbb) e twitter (queenrbb_)onde eu posto novidades do fandom e claro, as próximas fics.  
> A fic também está no wattpad (http://w.tt/1IZOgHl)  
> Eu aceito qualquer tipo de sugestões e pedidos, muito obrigada.

Louis murmurou maldições para si mesmo enquanto andava na chuva, colocou sua jaqueta apertada ao redor dele.

\- Chuva estúpida, isso não é bom. Sempre me fazendo atrasar.

Entrou apressado no seu café favorito para pegar um café rapidinho antes da aula. Ele correu até o balcão assim como Niall, tinha um menino novo no balcão, ele não tinha mais que dezesseis ou dezessete anos. Cabelos cacheados, olhos verdes e covinhas, ele é muito bonito.

O celular de Louis vibrando o fez sair de seus pensamentos.

\- Estou quase ai, prometo – ele disse apressadamente.

\- Você tinha que parar para um café, né? – Zayn perguntou. – Você sabe que se atrasar mais uma vez o professor Thompson vai te matar.

\- Eu sei, mas não vou me atrasar! Estarei ai em cinco minutos, tchau – ele desligou e colocou seu celular no balcão.

\- Aqui vamos nós, Lou – uma familiar voz irlandesa disse. Ele olhou para cima para ver Niall segurando seu pedido de sempre – Harry vai te atender hoje.

\- Obrigado, Niall – Louis sorriu.

\- Sem problemas! – Louis fez seu caminho para o caixa.

\- Oi – ele disse – Peguei esse aqui – ele levantou sua bebida.

\- Parece que está com pressa – Harry murmurou e Louis assentiu. – Tudo bem então.

Louis pagou e saiu com um rápido "obrigado!" jogado pelo seu ombro. Ele fez questão de ter certeza que tinha espaço na sua bolsa enquanto corria para o prédio onde teria a sua aula. Fez isso com alguns minutos de sobra.

\- Você está com sorte hoje, Tomlinson – Zayn riu – Perdeu a hora?

\- Sim – Louis respondeu – Uma chuva forte desligou a eletricidade e meu alarme não tocou. Você saberia disso se você se incomodasse em ir pra casa de vez em quando.

\- Você poderia ter vindo um dia sem café, você sabe. – Zayn murmurou.

Louis revirou seus olhos, procurou seu celular no bolso e seus olhos se arregalaram.

\- Ah, merda!

\- O que?

\- Coloquei meu celular no balcão depois de desligar sua ligação e deixei lá! Tenho que ir buscar!

E então, o professor entrou, efetivamente arruinando os planos de Louis, um pedaço de papel foi colocado na frente dele.

"Levo você de volta para o café para você pegar seu celular se você me comprar uma bebida ;)" Louis revirou seus olhos, mas assentiu.

**

A correria da manhã finalmente passou e Harry teve a oportunidade de limpar os balcões. Embaixo de um guardanapo estava um celular, Harry pegou e olhou o plano de fundo. Havia dois meninos na foto, um ele reconhecia daquela manhã, colocou o celular rapidamente em seu bolso e realmente esperava que o menino voltasse para pegar.

Harry não conseguia tirar o menino da sua cabeça, seus olhos azuis, o cabelo marrom fino e seu sorriso. Embora Harry negasse, ele se conteve a não olhar para a bunda do homem enquanto ele corria para fora da loja, pensava no jeito em que sua calça se encaixava perfeitamente em seu corpo. Harry puxou o pensamento para fora da sua mente começando a corar as suas bochechas.

O celular começou a vibrar e ele tirou-o do bolso rapidamente. "Zayn" estava escrito na dela. Ele atendeu.

\- Alô?

\- Oi, quem é? – a pessoa perguntou.

\- Um, é o Harry – ele respondeu – Da cafeteria em Grand.

\- Ótimo! Sou Louis e deixei meu celular ai hoje de manhã. Acho que foi para você que paguei, de qualquer forma, estou indo ai buscá-lo. Você vai estar ai ainda certo?

\- Sim, estarei aqui por mais trinta minutos ou mais.

\- Certo, te vejo daqui a pouco, Harry. – e então desligou.

Havia algo com o jeito que Louis disse o nome de Harry, foi doce e sexy ao mesmo tempo. Ele não pôde deixar de pensar em como queria ouvir aquela voz o tempo inteiro.

A porta fez um barulho, Harry olhou e viu Louis entrando com quem ele assumiu ser Zayn.

\- Harry, certo? – Louis perguntou e Harry assentiu.

\- Sim, sou eu.

\- Louis, por que voltou? – Niall perguntou da cozinha. – Você nunca vem aqui duas vezes com menos de cinco horas de diferença.

\- O idiota deixou seu celular aqui – Zayn riu em silêncio e Niall saiu da cozinha com um sorriso largo.

\- Sério? Ás vezes eu juro que você é loiro natural. – Louis fez um biquinho.

\- Eles são sempre tão mal comigo! – Harry riu.

\- Niall é um pouco idiota – Louis sorriu. – Como o conhece mesmo?

\- Ele era meu vizinho de criança e eu estou aqui toda a manhã – Louis encolheu seus ombros – Não consigo sair sem meu café, além do mais, aqui não é longe da universidade ou da minha casa, então, é o lugar perfeito. E você? Você conhecia Niall antes de começar a trabalhar aqui?

\- Um pouco. Meu amigo, Liam, perguntou a ele para me conseguir um emprego aqui. Eles são bons amigos.

\- Louis, a menos que você queira andar para casa com sua bunda gorda, sugiro que me siga em direção à porta. – Zayn o interrompeu.

\- Talvez eu queira andar até em casa. – Louis mostrou sua língua.

A porta fez o barulho de novo e Louis se enriqueceu assim que viu o homem.

\- Lou, vamos sair daqui. – Zayn puxou um Louis congelado em direção à porta e lançou um sorriso de desculpa por cima do ombro para Harry e Niall.

\- O que acabou de acontecer? – Harry perguntou. O homem que entrou sentou perto dos fundos, sem intenção de pedir nada.

\- Esse é o ex do Lou – Niall explicou calmamente.

\- O ex dele? – Harry perguntou. – Mas é um cara, então Louis é... – Niall assentiu.

\- Sim – o loiro respondeu – Aparentemente não acabou bem. O cara era um imbecil, ele não gostava que o Louis viesse aqui e ficasse conversando comigo, as poucas vezes que veio, ele tinha um ou dois hematomas, era horrível.

\- Ele era abusivo? – Niall encolheu os ombros.

\- Louis jura que não foi ele que fez, e eu nunca pressionei. Não era da minha conta. – Niall notou o olhar no rosto de Harry e balançou sua cabeça. – Não tenha nenhuma ideia, cara. Louis não é uma pessoa de relacionamento mais. – Harry corou.

\- Quê? Não. Eu não estava pensando.

\- Sim, você estava. E não sei se isso vale a pena.

Harry acabou de limpar as mesas e Niall disse que ele podia ir embora, então ele pegou sua bolsa e começou a caminhar para casa. Levou alguns meses para aceitar aquele lugar como "casa", queria voltar para Holmes Chapel, mas ele não tinha aquela opção. Estava se aproximando do seu carro quando ouviu gritar

\- Jason, eu te disse para ir se foder!

A cabeça de Harry estalou quando ele ouviu a voz de Louis. Ele e o cara da loja estavam parados na frente do jardim de uma casa um pouco embaixo da de Harry.

\- E eu te disse para não falar comigo desse jeito – Jason cuspiu. Ele deu um passo em direção á Louis que se manteve firme.

\- Eu não tenho que te ouvir – Louis recuou – Nós terminamos meses atrás, por que isso não entra nessa sua cabeça dura?

\- Porque eu sei que você vai voltar rastejando pra mim – Jason disse – Eles sempre fazem isso.

\- Ainda não voltei rastejando pra você e nem vou. Vá encontrar outra pessoa para foder, Jason – Jason empurrou Louis forte, seu cotovelo acertando a calçada assim que ele caiu.

\- Tome cuidado, Tomlinson.

Jason se afastou na direção oposto. Harry estava parado no mesmo lugar, sem saber o que fazer. Ele podia ver Louis cerrando sua mandíbula e seus olhos lacrimejavam, o sangue estava escorrendo dos ferimentos do seu cotovelo. Harry deu um passo hesitante para frente.

\- Louis? – ele disse calmamente. Louis o olhou com olhos arregalados. – Louis, você tá bem?

\- Sim – Louis disse, enquanto ficava de pé. – Estou bem.

\- Você está sangrando muito feio. – Louis encolheu seus ombros.

\- É, eu cai. Acontece bastante. – Harry levantou as sobrancelhas e Louis suspirou. – Você viu, não é?

\- Sim. Tem certeza que está bem?

\- Sinceramente, eu estou bem Harry, apenas vá para casa. – Louis disse severamente e Harry não se moveu. – Harry, não se preocupe comigo, apenas vá.

Louis não o deu uma chance exatamente, então ele caminhou até a sua casa batendo a porta. Harry estava em pé na grama, ele não conseguia SE mover, queria ver como Louis estava, limpar o cotovelo dele e ter certeza de que ele estava bem, ao invés disso, ele suspirou e entrou em casa.

Depois de Louis bater a porta, ele encostou as costas contra a mesma deslizando em direção ao chão, as lágrimas em seus olhos finalmente caíram. Seu cotovelo estava muito machucado, mas ele não sabia como limpar corretamente. Então, levantou devagar e caminhou até o quarto de Zayn.

\- E ai, Lou. – Zayn parou de falar quando o olhou. Pegou Louis rapidamente e levou para o banheiro, pegou o kit de primeiros socorros do armário e começou a lavar o corte no cotovelo de menino. Sem nem mesmo perguntar o que tinha acontecido. Ele sabia.

\- Eu não acho que Jason vai desistir – Louis resmungou. – Ele estava me esperando, e quando eu saí do carro, ele tentou me beijar!

\- Jason é um imbecil – Zayn mencionou. – Ele é uma pessoa horrível que deveria estar preso depois do que ele fez com você – Louis suspirou.

\- Eu sei, mas eu percebi que talvez se eu o ignorasse, ele iria embora. Claramente não.

\- Nos podemos entrega-lo, Lou – Zayn disse delicadamente.

\- Não! Não, realmente não podemos.

\- Por que não?

\- Porque então os amigos deles poderiam vir atrás de mim e eu tenho certeza que eles seriam piores comigo do que ele já foi. Prefiro apenas lidar com isso.

Estava quieto quando Zayn acabou. Colocando bandagens no cotovelo de seu amigo. Louis o seguiu para o corredor e arrastou-se até a sua cama, Zayn o puxou mais forte, ele sabia que Louis precisava que alguém hoje à noite, ele sempre precisa. Ele distraidamente passou a mão para cima e para baixo no braço de Louis.

\- Harry viu o que aconteceu. – Louis disse de repente

\- Harry?

\- O cara da cafeteria. – Louis adicionou. – O de cabelo cacheado. – Zayn assentiu. – Eu acho que ele estava indo para casa, ou algo assim, não tenho certeza. Mas ele veio e perguntou se eu estava bem... e eu fui um idiota com ele. – Zayn apenas puxou Louis ainda mais apertado e esfregou as costas.

\- Tenho certeza que ele não se importa, Lou. Vai ficar tudo bem.

\- Algum dia vou achar alguém, Zayn? – Louis perguntou depois de um tempo.

\- Claro. – Zayn respondeu – Você vai achar alguém que o ama inteiramente. Alguém perfeito pra você, porque você merece.

\- O amor não existe – Louis murmurou.

\- Sim, existe Louis – Zayn disse severamente – Existe, e um dia você vai o achar. Eu prometo.

Louis não respondeu. Ele já teve essa discussão com Zayn mais de uma vez, Zayn sempre tentou o convencer de que o amor existe, mas Louis nunca acreditou. O amor não existe e nunca existirá.

**

Harry acordou bem cedo para o seu turno na loja de café. Tomou um banho demorado, ele não queria ir trabalhar. Não teve nenhum dia de folga em quase duas semanas de trabalo e isso estava começando a o incomodar. Ele se vestiu e pegou uma maça no caminho da porta.

Ele entrou na loja quando Niall estava mudando a placa de "fechado" para "aberto".

\- Bom dia! – Niall disse alegremente.

\- Bom dia – Harry bocejou de volta.

\- Alguém está com sono – o loiro ponderou.

\- Não consegui dormir – Harry explicou – Fiquei metade da noite em pé pensando.

\- Sobre o que? – Harry não respondeu e Niall suspirou. – Harry, se você estava pensando em Louis, eu vou falar agora para você não se incomodar porque ele é...

\- Niall, eu só... Vi algo ontem que me deixou um pouco bravo e fiquei pensando, tá? Ninguém disse que tinha alguma coisa a ver com Louis.

Niall não o pressionou, foi para a cozinha começar a deixar as coisas prontas e Harry fez questão de ver se as cadeiras estavam limpas e tudo estava estocado. Eles estavam abertos por apenas quinze minutos quando alguém entrou, Harry olhou para a porta e Zayn entrou com um Louis parecendo muito cansado arrastando atrás de si. Louis chamou sua atenção e deu um sorriso tímido.

\- Zayn! – Niall gritou – Não o via aqui pela manhã faz um tempo.

\- Estava na casa de Louis noite passada – Zayn disse e Niall o deu um olhar compreensivo – Eu decidi levantar ele mais cedo pra gente não se atrasar para aula.

\- Eu não me atrasei ontem! – Louis argumentou, sua voz soou áspera.

\- Mas você estava quase lá. Apenas faça seu pedido.

\- Niall sabe o que eu quero. – Louis resmungou sentando no banco do balcão.

\- Zayn, pode me ajudar com uma caixa aqui atrás? – Niall pediu – Não consigo levantar sozinho.

Louis suspirou. Niall só queria saber o que aconteceu com Louis ontem que acabou fazendo Zayn ficar em casa. Zayn apenas assentiu e seguiu Niall para a cozinha.

\- Seu cotovelo melhorou? – Harry perguntou calmamente. – Louis finalmente o olhou com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Sim, obrigado.

\- Sem problemas.

\- Harry, me desculpe – Louis soltou.

\- Pelo que? – Harry perguntou.

\- Me desculpe por seu um idiota ontem. – ele explicou. Harry balançou a cabeça

\- Eu entendo. Está tudo bem.

\- Mas não deveria. – Louis disse quase desesperado – Nem foi você que tinha me irritado e mesmo assim eu fui um babaca com você. Eu não tinha o direito de fazer isso, me desculpe.

\- Louis, sério, está tudo bem – Harry insistiu – Eu não estou bravo, eu provavelmente faria a mesma coisa que você fez. – Louis sorriu novamente e Zayn surgiu de trás da sozinha com as duas bebidas.

\- Temos que ir Lou, vamos. – ele disse.

\- Não deveríamos pagar?

\- Por conta da cama – Niall disse – Agora vão para a aula.

Louis riu assim que seguiu Zayn para fora da loja. Ele acenou para Harry que acenou de volta com um sorriso que parecia um pouco triste.

\- Ele nem está bravo por eu ter sido um idiota – Louis disse no momento em que entraram no carro. – Tipo, ele só me desculpou instantaneamente.

\- Falei que ficaria tudo bem – Zayn disse presunçosamente.

\- Ele deveria me odiar. – Louis murmurou.

\- Não, ele não deveria. Ele não tem razão para te odiar.

\- Mas

\- Sem razão, seja qual for, para te odiar, Lou.

\- Por que agem como se eu fosse o inocente? – Louis quase gritou. – Eu erro, eu erro muito, mas você sempre fala que não é a minha culpa. Você e algumas vezes Niall, merda, até Harry acha que eu sou inocente! Ele disse que teria feito à mesma coisa que eu. Estou cansado disso! – Zayn ficou chocado com a súbita explosão.

\- Lou, você não fez nada de errado, então é claro que você é inocente.

\- Esse é o problema – Louis disse – Eu fiz coisas erradas. Me apaixonei pelo cara errado, baguncei toda a minha vida ficando com ele, jogo todos os meus problemas em cima de você e mesmo assim, ninguém fica bravo!

\- Porque isso não é motivo para estar bravo! – Zayn gritou de volta. – Louis você passou por um monte de merda, ninguém vai te culpar se você agir da maneira errada.

\- E é disso que eu estou cansado! - Louis pegou as costas e soltou o cinto de segurança quando parou em um sinal vermelho, ele abriu a porta. – Ah, e só pra contar, eu não sou feito de vidro e estou cansado de ser tratado como se fosse.

Ele bateu a porta e começou a andar, sem saber pra onde. Ele realmente não se importava, só precisava de um tempo. Raivosamente enxugou as lágrimas do rosto, mordendo o lábio para ficar quieto, foi quando ele virou em uma rua conhecida que ele parou de caminhar se virando e tentando sair antes que seja notado.

\- Louis!

Ele corria rápido com Jason atrás dele, mas Louis era mais rápido. Ele podia ouvir Jason chegando mais perto, sua respiração vinda com calças pesadas. Virou rapidamente à esquina, procurando um lugar para ir, avistou a cafeteria e correu ainda mais rápido. Ele abriu a porta e correu para dentro.

\- Niall! – ele gritou, ignorando Harry e indo para onde Niall tinha saído da cozinha.

\- Louis? – Niall perguntou

Jason entrou na loja, chegando mais perto de Louis.

\- Seu pequeno idiota! Acha que pode correr de mim? - Louis choramingou e se escondeu atrás de Niall

\- Saia – Niall mandou – Saia agora

\- Você não pode me expulsar – Jason zombou

\- Saia antes que eu chame a porra da polícia! – Niall retrucou – Não pense que eu não vou – disse tirando seu celular do seu bolso,

Jason deu um ultimo olhar intimidador antes de sair. Niall puxou Louis para a cabine mais próxima e o manteve perto.

\- Porra Lou, o que aconteceu? – ele perguntou

\- Eu n-nem sei! – Louis soluçou – Estava apenas ca-caminhando e ele me viu, eu corri e ele me seguiu. Eu não sei o-oque eu fiz de errado dessa vez!

\- Louis, você nunca fez nada de errado para ele – Louis gemeu e empurrou Niall.

\- Talvez hoje não, mas já fiz antes.

\- Não, você não fez. – Louis estava muito exausto para discutir, ele deitou a cabeça sobre a mesa e gemeu novamente.

\- Você vai ficar aqui até Josh voltar – Niall disse – Eu vou te levar para casa, não quero você andando até sua casa.

\- Não sou um bebê – Louis murmurou e Niall nem o ouviu. Louis não se moveu por um tempo, ficou com a cabeça baixa, ombros mexendo e soluços baixinhos, ele não levantou a cabeça até que as lágrimas estivessem parado. Harry estava parado na sua frente com um olhar preocupado, Louis sorriu um pouco e tirou seu notebook da mala.

\- Parece que está lutando um pouco. – a voz de Harry o fez pular levemente, ele olhou para seu computador enquanto Harry sentou em um dos acentos perto dele. Ele colocou um copo na frente de Louis e tomou um pouco para ele.

\- Obrigado – Louis disse - Eu deveria estar escrevendo esta redação, mas não posso escrever uma redação sobre algo que não existe.

\- Claro que pode – Harry encolheu seus ombros – É sobre o que? Talvez eu possa te ajudar.

\- Você não tem que trabalhar? – Louis perguntou.

\- Intervalo – Harry explicou e Louis sorriu.

\- Tudo bem. A redação é sobre almas gêmeas, destino, amor verdadeiro, toda essa merda.

\- Pensei que você estava escrevendo sobre algo que não existe.

\- Estou – Harry levantou suas sobrancelhas.

\- Você não acredita no amor? – Louis balançou sua cabeça.

\- Eu acreditava, mas não mais. E você? – Harry assentiu.

\- Sim, eu acredito em tudo isso, destino, amor verdadeiro, almas gêmeas, tudo.

\- Deve ser ótimo ter uma visão otimista sobre as coisas – Louis murmurou. Harry pegou a mão de Louis e a apertou um pouco

\- Você também pode se apenas tentar. – Louis balançou sua cabeça.

\- Não, eu não consigo. Essas coisas não funcionam comigo. Nunca funcionaram, nunca vão.

\- Você está me dizendo que nunca se apaixonou?

\- Pensei que estava uma vez – Louis disse calmamente – Mas não era amor, era dor. Era dor, ódio, qualquer outra coisa, mas definitivamente não era amor. Honestamente, não acho que um dia vou me apaixonar. Não é real

Niall surgiu falando que era hora de levar Louis para casa, ele saiu sem um tchau, deixando Harry com seus pensamentos.

Como alguém pode não acreditar em amor? Amor é... O amor é incrível. É o melhor sentimento do mundo, até onde Harry sabia. Ele poderia dizer que alguma coisa fez com que Louis não acreditasse em amor, ele queria ajuda-lo a ver que as coisas poderiam mudar.

Ele queria ajudar Louis a se apaixonar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foi um bom começo né?  
> Já odeio esse tal de Jason e quero ele bem longe do Louis!  
> Não sei se o Zayn vai ser um amigo que te cative, do tipo que Niall sempre é em fics  
> O harry todo bonitinho querendo ajudar o Louis <3 que amor!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá meu anjos, eu quero saber se vocês gostaram da fic, por favor me deixe saber o que vocês acharam e se eu continuo traduzindo, por favor. É importante.

\- Lou, você pode ficar de babá para mim hoje e amanhã? – Jay perguntou no telefone – A babá cancelou e eu não posso desistir desta viagem.

\- Claro mãe – Louis respondeu – Desde que prometa ficar na nossa casa. A reunião é na cidade e não tem sentido você pegar um hotel.

\- Obrigada – ela respondeu – Mal posso esperar para te ver. Sinto tanto sua falta. – Louis engoliu em seco.

\- Também sinto a sua falta. Diga as meninas que eu amo elas. Amo você também, mãe.

\- Te amo para sempre.

\- Tenho que ir. A aula começa daqui a pouco.

\- Tudo bem amor. Sairei agora, logo estarei ai.

Louis desligou o telefone e o colocou na base. A aula começaria daqui a pouco, mas ele achava que não iria hoje. Ainda estava balançado do incidente com Jason ontem.

\- Eu ouvi que minhas garotas favoritas estão vindo nos visitar essa semana? – Zayn perguntou entrando no quarto do Louis que estava sorrindo.

\- Sim, estão. A babá da mãe cancelou e a reunião dela é na cidade. Estarão aqui em algumas horas, então vou ficar em casa e limpá-la. Faz o trabalho pra mim?

\- Tá bom – Zayn suspirou dramaticamente. – Você sabe que eventualmente vai ter que aparecer para passar de ano, né Tomlinson?

\- Raramente, obrigado! – Zayn revirou seus olhos.

\- Tanto faz, Lou. – ele sorriu. – Te vejo quando voltar.

A primeira coisa que Louis fez foi trocar de roupa, ele olhou para o seu estômago nu pelo espelho passando o dedo pelas cicatrizes. Voltou a pensar na primeira vez que Jason o bateu, a primeira vez em que ele pegou a lâmina para sua pele.

\- Jason, me desculpe – Louis disse – Não percebi que você queria sair hoje. Se você tivesse me falado, eu teria cancelado meu planos com Zayn.

\- Você é meu – Jason rosnou – Não tenho que te falar quando, você deve saber tem sempre que estar comigo. – ele levantou a mão.

\- Jason, por favor, não. – Louis implorou.

A mão de Jason colidiu com o rosto de Louis com um tapa doentio.

Ele piscou as lágrimas quando ele colocou sua camisa. Precisava de café.

Niall levantou a sobrancelha quando Louis entrou na cafeteria.

\- Matando aula hoje?

\- Sim – Louis encolheu os ombros – Minha mãe e as meninas estão vindo hoje à noite e vão pro final de semana. De jeito nenhum vou deixar elas ficarem em um hotel, então vou limpar a casa hoje. Só preciso de um café primeiro.

\- Lembre-se de trazê-las aqui – Niall mencionou – Estou com saudades da Jay.

\- Me desculpe, estou atrasado! – Harry ofegava enquanto corria para dentro da cafeteria – Meu alarme não tocou e minhã mãe saiu para trabalhar mais cedo hoje.

\- Harry, se acalme cara. – Niall riu – Você só está dez minutos atrasado e nem estamos ocupados – ele continuou fazendo o café do Louis.

\- E ai, Harry – Louis disse calmamente sorrindo

\- Oi – Harry respirava forte – Como você tá? Fez alguma coisa naquela redação?

\- Sim, estou com meio caminho andado, eu acho – Louis respondeu – Espero que eu termine a tempo.

\- Tenho certeza que vai – Harry sorriu.

Louis pagou e dirigiu até sua casa para começar a limpeza.

\- Definitivamente vamos pedir pizza essa noite – ele murmurou assim que começou a limpar sua geladeira vazia.

Louis limpou por três horas seguidas. Conferiu se seu quarto e o quarto de visitas estavam limpos para as meninas. Sentou para dar um tempo e ouviu um carro entrar na garagem, saiu apenas para ser atacado pelas gêmeas.

\- Louis! – elas gritaram. Louis deu risada e abraçou elas apertado.

\- Senti a falta de vocês!

\- Sentimos a sua falta também – Daisy disse.

\- Nós vamos ficar aqui o final de semana? - Phobe perguntou animada e Louis assentiu.

\- Lou, pode nos ajudar com as malas – Jay pediu, então Louis correu até ela e a abraçou.

\- Claro – ele disse. Ajudando ela a pegar as malas da van e colocá-las em frente da casa.

\- Lottie e Fiz então no meu quarto, Daisy e Phoebe estão no quarto de visitas aqui embaixo e você vai ficar no quarto aqui em baixo.

\- Onde você vai dormir? – Louis deu de ombros.

\- No sofá. Ou talvez no quarto do Zayn.

\- Que absurdo – Jay disse – Eu vou dormir no sofá. Você fica no seu quarto.

\- Mãe, não! – Louis protestou – Vou ficar bem, tá bom? Quero que você esteja o mais confortável possível. – Jay suspiro.

\- Está bem. Você ganhou, mas só porque minha primeira reunião começa em trinta minutos. Tenho medo de não estar em casa para o jantar, mas eu vou cozinhar amanhã.

\- Eu vou pedir pizza hoje a noite, não vai perder muito. Agora vá para a sua reunião! Vou ficar com as meninas. – ela beijou ele na testa e entrou na van.

\- Certo, vamos levar as coisas para dentro. – ele disse quando ela dirigiu – Jesus Cristo, Lottie, você vai ficar por um final de semana, não um mês.

\- Queria que estar preparada – Lottie se defendeu.

\- Ela quis dizer que queria vestir uma roupa diferente cada vez que visse Zayn nesse fim de semana – Fiz riu em silêncio. Lottie acertou ela no ombro. – Ei!

\- Louis, a gente pode desenhar com giz? – Daisy perguntou – Mamãe nos deixou trazer alguns e disse para perguntar se a gente pode. – Louis olhou para as meninas mais velhas.

\- Vocês duas acham que conseguem aguentar ficar sozinha sem matar umas as outras, ou vocês precisam vir comigo? – Lottie revirou os olhos.

\- Vamos ficar bem.

\- Certo, mas eu vou deixar a porta aberta só pra previnir. Vocês duas estão no meu quarto. – Fiz abriu sua boca para protestar – Não se preocupe, está limpo. Gastei três horas limpando para vocês, então me agradeça. – Louis levou as gêmeas para dentro da casa, para desenhar.

\- Lou, eu quero desenhar você! – Phoebe exclamou – Posso? – Louis riu e deitou no concreto.

\- Desenhe de longe!

Cada uma das garotas pegaram um lado dele e começaram a desenhar, rindo de vez em quando. Ele levantou quando elas acabaram para que pudessem terminar de desenhar.

\- O que você acha Lou?

\- Está maravilhoso!

\- É uma imagem para se babar, eu diria – ele pulou quando ouviu uma voz atrás dele.

\- Harry? – ele perguntou.

\- Sim – Harry disse, sorrindo timidamente. – Estava caminhando para casa e vi te vi, então, pensei em dizer oi. – Louis sorriu

\- Louis, quem é esse? – Daisy pergunto

\- Esse é o Harry – Louis disse – Harry, essa é Daisy e Phoebe, minhas irmãs pequenas.

\- Oi, Harry – Daisy disse – Eu gostei do seu cabelo, é muito cacheado. Posso tocar?

\- Daisy!

\- Tudo bem – Harry riu sentando no chão para que Daisy conseguisse alcançar - Eu não me importo.

\- Eles são macios! – Daisy riu – Phoebe, venha sentir! – Louis suspirava de vergonha enquanto suas irmãs deslizavam as mãos no cabelo de Harry.

\- Louis, Fiz não quer desligar essa música estúpida e eu estou prestes a – Lottie parou de falar quando viu Harry – Quem é esse?

\- Esse é o meu amigo Harry – Louis disse, ele fingiu não perceber o sorriso de Harry.

\- Você tem outro amigo sem ser o Zayn? – Lottie perguntou.

\- Ei! Sim, eu tenho outros amigos sem ser o Zayn, obrigado!

\- Ah, certo. Esqueci o Niall. – ele jogou giz nela – Louis! É uma blusa branca!

\- É para isso que serve água sanitária – ele suspirando – Harry, essa é a minha irmã mais velha, Lottie. A Fiz está dentro de casa em algum lugar, aparentemente, ouvindo música.

\- Você pode pedir para ela colocar os fones? – Lottie perguntou – Se ela não colocar, vou jogar o iPod dela.

\- Lottie! – Louis gritou – Harry, você pode olhá-las um pouco enquanto eu corro pra lá dentro bem rápido.

\- Claro – Harry sorriu, e Louis conteve o seu, seguindo Lottie para dentro da casa.

\- Você gosta dele – ela disse presunçosamente. Louis tropeçou no primeiro degrau.

\- Que?!

\- Por favor Lou, todas as vezes que você olhava pra ele, você sorria. – ela explicou – E o fato de você estar confiando nele para ficar com Daisy e Phoebe? Você realmente gosta dele.

\- Eu não gosto – ele negou – Ele é só um amigo. Só o conheço a alguns dias. O que você sabe de qualquer forma? Você é só uma criança!

\- Eu tenho treze anos, obrigada. E sou velha o suficiente para saber quando alguém tem um crush*.

\- Um crush? Por favor, você está me fazendo parecer com treze anos.

\- Fiz, Louis tem uma queda pelo cara de lá de fora! - Lottie gritou no topo da escada.

\- Lottie!

\- Ohhh, eu quero ver! – Fiz sorriu, seguindo Lottie em direção a porta. Louis gritou e correu atrás delas.

\- Eu não... – Harry estava deitado de costas quando as meninas o alcançaram. Ele tinha flores em seu cabelo e giz em seu rosto.

\- Posso me mexer? – ele choramingou.

\- Ainda não! – Daisy disse severamente.

\- Nós temos que finalizar primeiro! – Phoebe entrou na conversa – Louis poderia brigar com o sorriso que se espalhava em seu rosto, se Harry não estive já se enturmando com sua família quando Lottie cutucou ele com o cotovelo e ergueu as sombrancelhas.

\- Lottie, pela última vez, não! – Louis bufou. Harry inclinou a cabeça para trás e sorriu para Louis por um breve segundo.

\- Meninas, eu acho que é hora de deixar Harry ir para casa – Louis disse – É quase hora do jantar, de qualquer jeito. O tempo em que vão se limpar, a pizza estará aqui.

\- Mas eu não quero que Harry vá – Phoebe fez beicinho.

\- Posso voltar amanhã – Harry disse.

\- Ou, posso levar as meninas no café, se você for trabalhar amanhã – Louis encolheu os ombros – Niall queria ver elas, então poderia levá-las lá para tomar café da manhã ou alguma coisa.

\- Tudo bem – Harry sorriu – Eu vou às nove, vejo vocês lá então?

\- Às nove – Louis sorriu – Tchau, Harry.

\- Tchau, Louis. – assim que Harry saiu de vista, Lottie e Fiz começaram a gritar histericamente.

\- Ele é muito bonito – Fiz disse – Eu aprovo.

\- E você viu o jeito que o Harry sorriu pra ele? – Lottie gritou – É claro que eles se gostam! – Louis levou-as para dentro e pediu para que Lottie e Fiz dessem banho das menores para o jantar. Ele mandou mensagem para Zayn.

_“Ajuda, por favor”_

A resposta veio quase imediatamente.

**_“Quase em casa, as meninas já chegaram?”_ **

_“Sim, Lottie e Fiz vão se estrangular a qualquer momento e eu não acho que consigo detê-las.”_

Zayn chegou.

\- Onde estão as minhas meninas favoritas? – todas as quatro meninas desceram as escadas e o abraçaram.

\- Louis tem uma queda no cara bonito com cabelo cacheado do café! – Fiz gritou. Zayn levantou as sobrancelhas para um Louis vermelho.

\- Um crush? Sério, agora? – ele pergutou.

\- Eu não gosto do Harry – Louis argumentou – Ele é só meu amigo, malmente isso! Nós não nos conhecemos há muito tempo.

\- Ele definitivamente tem um crush – Lottie disse com um falso sussurro – Aliás, você claramente o conhece o suficiente para confiar em deixar as gêmeas com ele sozinhas.

\- Espere. O que? – Zayn disse – Demorou um mês para que eu pudesse sair sozinho com as gêmeas.

\- Bem, eu senti que a Lottie ia matar Fizzy, então eu precisei intervir, e eu não poderia deixar as gêmeas lá fora sozinhas e Harry estava lá, e... – Zayn o interrompeu.

\- Ele já estava aqui? – Louis esfregou sua nuca desajeitadamente.

\- Bem, sim. Ele estava indo para casa depois do trabalho e nos viu, então, decidiu dizer oi.

\- Deus, esse garoto já está ruim. – Zayn murmurou.

**

Harry fez questão de acordar um pouco mais cedo para o seu turno essa manhã. Não queria repetir o que aconteceu ontem e se embaraçar na frente de Louis de novo. Ele corou assim que colocou o avental para começar a trabalhar.

\- Por que está tão nervoso essa manhã? – Niall perguntou.

\- O que? – Harry disse – Nervoso? Não estou nervoso.

\- Harry?

\- Louis vai trazer sua família e eu estou um pouco nervoso – Harry admitiu

\- E vocês dois fizeram planos para isso? – Niall disse.

\- Mais ou menos, eu acho – Harry disse – Eu o vi ontem e... – Harry foi cortado.

\- Harry! – Ele olhou para ver Daisy e Phoebe gritando e correndo em direção dele. Se inclinou para pegar as duas em um abraço.

\- Oi meninas – ele disse feliz

\- Onde estão meus abraços, meninas? – Niall choramingou.

\- Você não ganha nenhum porque você não tem cabelo cacheado igual ao Harry – Daisy disse e mostrou a língua. Niall fingiu uma expressão de dor. – Estou brincando! – ela correu para abraçar Niall.

\- Desculpe por isso – Louis disse quando ele chegou. – Não sabia que elas estariam acordadas tão cedo, mas assim que eu mencionei seu nome, elas pularam da cama, prontas para vir. Eu acho que elas amam você mais do que eu.

\- Que isso, só sou alguém novo – Harry disse – Elas vão enjoar de mim daqui a pouco.

\- Eu duvido – Louis comentou – Meninas, digam para o Niall o que querem de café – Ele se virou para Harry - Eu acho que você entendeu que quando as meninas atacam você, elas nunca querem te soltar. Vai ser difícil para elas irem embora no domingo.

\- Eu acho que elas tem que vir visitar mais

\- Ficaria bem com isso – Louis sorriu – Eu não consigo vê-las frequentemente quanto eu gostaria. Sinto muita falta delas. – Louis suspirou. Parte dele desejava nunca ter saído de casa, mas ele era jovem e ingênuo, pensava que estava apaixonado e que tinha achado sua cara metade. O menino estava errado. Ele escreveu rapidamente seu número em um guardanapo e deu para Harry depois que saiu pela porta.

\- Só para, você sabe, se quiser conversar ou algo do tipo. – Louis disse timidamente e Harry sorriu.

\- Tudo bem – Louis respirou.

Talvez Lottie estivesse certa. Talvez ele tenha um crush.

**

\- Louis, Harry pode vir? – Louis ergueu seus olhos para encontar Daisy olhando para ele do lado oposto do sofá.

\- Hmm?

\- Eu disse, o Harry pode vir? – ela repetiu – Sinto falta dele.

\- Você viu ele essa manhã – Louis disse

\- Mas ainda assim sinto falta dele! – fez beicinho.

\- Falta de quem? – Jay perguntou quando entrou na sala.

\- Harry – Daisy respondeu.

\- Quem é Harry?

\- Ele é um amigo meu – Louis respondeu – Ele parou no caminho de casa para o trabalho ontem, porque me viu com as meninas lá fora. Ele brincou com elas por um tempo e eu acho que elas ficaram atraídas.

\- E elas viram ele essa manhã?

\- Sim, ele trabalha no café do Niall – ele encolheu os ombros – Disse para eles que ia leva-las lá, e Ni também queria vê-las.

\- Convide ele para o jantar – Jay disse e os olhos de Louis se arregalaram.

\- O que?

\- Comprei espaguete mais do que o necessário, querido – ela disse – Apenas convide ele.

\- Não posso fazer isso

\- Por que não?

\- Porque Louis tem uma queda por ele – Lottie riu em silêncio na cadeira.

\- Eu não tenho – Louis protestou. Jay levantou suas sobrancelhas.

\- Bem, se você não tem uma queda por ele, e as meninas o amam, eu não vejo razão para não convida-lo. Eu espero conhecer ele hoje a noite. O jantar é ás seis. – Louis gemeu e desbloqueou seu celular.

_“Hey... Daisy estava falando sobre querer te ver”_

A resposta veio imediata. Louis reprimiu um sorriso, sabendo que Harry estava esperando ele mandar uma mensagem.

**_“Posso passar ai, se você quiser? Estou fora e não estou ocupado.”_ **

_“Bem, minha mãe quer que eu te convide para o jantar hoje... Só se você quiser. Ela está fazendo espaguete.”_

**_“Eu adoraria_ ** **_J_ ** **_”_ **

\- Louis, você está corando e sorrindo como uma menina do ensino fundamental quando está conversando com o crush dela. – Lottie disse – Você só está o chamando para vir aqui, não é nem um encontro de verdade considerando que nós todas estamos aqui.

\- Cala a boca – Louis disse. Ele abriu uma nova mensagem.

_“Certo_ _J_ _Jantar às seis”_

**_“O que eu visto?”_ **

_“Jeans? Não tem que ser chique. É só um jantar na minha casa”_

**_“Tá bom. Te vejo às seis então!”_ **

Louis correu lá para cima e olhou seu guarda roupa.

\- Zayn! – ele enfiou sua cabeça.

 _\- Oi_?

\- Me ajude a encontrar algo para vestir hoje a noite – Louis pediu.

\- Tá bom – Zayn disse caminhando até Louis – Por quê? É só um jantar aqui, certo?

\- Sim, mas – Louis parou desajeitadamente.

\- Mas o que? – Zayn insistiu.

\- Eu posso ter convidado Harry – Louis murmurou. Ele bateu sua mão na boca de Zayn para parar seu comentário. – Não precisa falar, Zayn, apenas me ajude a achar algo bom para vestir!

Louis escolheu uma blusa gola v preta desbotada e seu jeans skinny vermelho, não se incomodou com os sapatos. Ele se sentou no sofá e soltou as pernas nervosamente. Não conseguia parar de pensar em tudo que poderia dar errado. E se Louis derrubasse comida nele? E se suas irmãs começassem uma guerra de comida de novo? E se sua família assustasse e Harry? E se –

Ele foi retirado para fora de seus pensamentos pela campainha. Lottie correu e o passou.

\- Eu atendo!

\- Lottie, deixe Louis atender! – Jay resmungou da cozinha – Suba lá para cima e ajude Fiz arrumar as gêmeas para o jantar! – Lottie fez beicinho e voltou para cima. Louis hesitou em frente à porta. Lentamente, ele estendeu a mão e girou a maçaneta. Sua respiração ficou presa na garganta.

Harry estava deslumbrante.

Uma camisa xadrez com os botões até em cima, parecia ainda mais brilhante. Usava jeans skinny preta que pareciam cortar a circulação de suas pernas, um converse branco que parecia desgastado, mas ainda incrível. Ele não podia deixar de olhar

\- Oi – Harry disse com um sorriso divertido. – Louis corou

\- Oi – ele disse, dando um passo para o lado – Entre. As meninas estão lá em cima se arrumando, mas tenho certeza que Lottie já deixou elas saberem que você está aqui, então, se prepare para ser atacado.

\- Certo – Harry riu.

\- Não tenho certeza onde Zayn está – Louis encolheu os ombros – Provavelmente em seu quarto. Minha mãe está na cozinha terminando o jantar. – houve um estrondo lá em cima e Jay saiu da cozinha.

\- Lou, pode dar uma olhada lá em cima- Oh, oi

\- Mãe, esse é Harry – Harry apertou a mão dela.

\- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sra. Tomlinson – ele disse.

\- Pode me chamar de Jay – ela sorriu – Prazer em conhecê-lo também. Louis, por favor, cheque as meninas – Louis suspirou alto e subiu as escadas.

\- Daisy! Phoebe! Harry está aqui e vocês não estão permitidas a vê-lo até que estejam vestidas e que tenham limpado qualquer que seja a bagunça que fizeram! – ele desapareceu virando no corredor.

\- Elas ficaram muito ligadas à você – ele disse.

\- Sim – Harry corou – Acho que ficaram.

\- Parece que Louis também – meditou

\- O q-que? – Harry gaguejou. Ele estava corando cada vez mais.

\- Nada, nada – ela disse sorrindo – Lottie só acha que Lou pode ter uma pequena queda por você. Parece que você tem uma nele também. – ela piscou.

\- Que? Não. Eu só - é - somos apenas amigos. – ela riu.

\- Eu sei, Harry, só estou brincando

O jantar foi surpreendente bem. Lottie continuou rindo muito toda a vez que ele sorria ou dava risada de algo que o Harry disse. Ele e Jay se deram perfeitamente bem. Isso foi o mais próximo de felicidade que o Louis teve em um tempo.

\- Estou feliz que você pode vir hoje – Louis disse enquanto levava Harry até a porta.

\- Também estou. – Harry sorriu.

\- Harry, não vá! – Daisy pediu, ela correu e abraçou a perna dele.

\- Fique! – Phoebe concordou, abraçando sua outra perna.

\- Awe, eu tenho que ir para casa – Harry disse, se agachando – Tenho estar no trabalho amanhã cedo. Vou ver vocês em breve, tá? – as gêmeas asentiram, ele beijou as duas na bochechas e elas voltaram para a sala. Louis seguiu Harry ao seu carro em silêncio.

\- Então – Harry disse desajeitado – Te vejo amanhã?

\- Claro Harry – Louis disse suavemente. Ele hesitou, mas envolveu os braços ao redor da cintura de Harry. Ele foi imediatamente preso nos braços de Harry por alguns segundos. Ambos deram um passo para trás.

\- Tchau, Harry

Jay se sentou no sofá ao lado de Louis com um suspiro pesado. As meninas estavam finalmente dormindo e Zayn na casa de um amigo.

\- Certo querido, desabafa – Jay disse de repente, Louis levantou uma sobrancelha para ela – Me diga o que está errado, amor. Eu sei que tem alguma coisa. Você pode me contar, sou sua mãe no final das contas. – Louis suspirou.

\- Eu não tenho certeza – ele disse – Eu não sei se é Harry ou... Jason – os olhos de Jay ficaram frios.

\- O que Jason fez dessa vez?

\- Nada – Louis disse calmo. Ele interiormente amaldiçoada no hábito – Quero dizer, nada grave. Ele só... ele me viu quando eu estava andando e me seguiu até a cafeteria – ele olhou para baixo – Com sorte, Niall estava lá.

\- Tem algo mais – Jay comentou

\- Tá bom. Ele pode ter parado em frente à casa alguns dias antes de você ligar porque ele me viu lá fora e começou a gritar comigo – ele respirou fundo – E então ele pode, ou não, ter me empurrado no chão. – Jay se engasgou.

\- Lou, você não pode deixar isso continuar! Você precisa -

\- Mãe, eu sei, tá? Eu sei. Apenas podemos... Podemos conversar sobre outra coisa?

\- Tudo bem – ela sussurrou, então um pouco mais alto – E Harry? – um pequeno sorriso apareceu no rosto de Louis apenas por ouvir o nome.

\- O que tem Harry?

\- Ele parece te fazer feliz.

\- Eu mal conheço o menino – ele balançou sua cabeça – O conheço desde quarta-feira, na cafeteria, tenho o visto todos os dias desde então. Aparentemente, ele é novo na cidade e passa por aqui todos os dias no seu caminho para casa.

\- Como ele é? – Louis tossiu

\- O conheceu essa noite, não foi? – ela não respondeu – Eu não sei, mãe. Ele me faz sorrir e rir, o que é bem difícil fazer agora, eu realmente gosto de ter ele por perto, mas...

\- Mas? – ela disse curiosa.

\- Mas eu só não sei se estou pronto para qualquer coisa agora. – Jay se aproximou.

\- Então explique isso para ele. O garoto gostando muito de você.

\- Eu não posso contar para ele do Jason – Louis protestou – Quer dizer, não deveria falar para ele sobre Jason, devo?

\- Isso é com você – ela falou baixinho – Eu acho que se você apenas falar que quer levar as coisas devagar, ele vai entender. Dizer à ele que não está pronto, mas adoraria se fossem amigos. Ele te faz feliz Lou. Eu posso dizer. Ele seria bom para você. – Louis sorriu para ela.

\- Obrigado mãe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crush = Uma paixonite  
> Não sei vocês, mas antes da palavra crush, eu as minhas amigas falávamos queda, quedinha etc. Então coloquei queda nas frases que crush ficava estranho.  
> Eu amei esse capítulo com as meninas <3  
> A Lottie minha sister favorita e a de vcs?  
> As gêmeas com o Harry, eu não tenho coração para isso!!!! Três anjos


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tem uma pequena parte que menciona uma tentativa de suicídio, só para não serem pegos de surpresa. Mas, é bem breve e não tem detalhes horríveis

**_Terceiro Capítulo_ **

 

\- Harry, consigo ver corações nos seus olhos e você só está mandando mensagens – Liam comentou – Quero saber detalhes – Harry sorriu e rolou em sua cama e olhou para Liam.  
\- Ele é incrível – Harry sorriu – Tão engraçado, fofo e carinhoso e ele ama tanto a sua família. Ele é tão adorável e pequeno e –  
\- Respire Harry – Liam o lembrou – Quem é o sujeito afinal? – o sorriso de Harry vacilou.  
\- Não sei se eu devo dizer por que você só vai falar a mesma coisa que Niall.  
\- O que?  
\- Ele não acredita em amor – Harry explicou – Aparentemente ele não tem uma boa história com relacionamentos, mas eu realmente quero mudar isso. Só não sei se ele vai me dar essa chance.  
\- Qual o nome dele Harry?  
\- Louis – Harry suspirou – Louis Tomlinson – o rosto de Liam suavizou.  
\- Harry…  
\- Eu sei, eu sei. Eu não deveria sequer me importar, certo?  
\- Eu não ia dizer isso – Liam argumentou – Ia dizer que eu espero que você saiba no que está se metendo. Louis pode ser um pouco rude às vezes. Ele só precisa de alguém para mostrá-lo que nem todos os relacionamentos são ruins e o amor nem sempre acaba terrivelmente mal. E acho que você pode ser essa pessoa.  
\- Você acha? – Harry sorriu  
\- Sim.

** 

As mãos de Harry estavam suando, ele batia seus dedos contra o balcão. Sabia que Louis estaria ali com sua família para o café da manhã, ele contou para Niall ontem à noite. Harry se manteve ocupado limpando mesas e balcões que já estavam limpos. Era um sábado de manhã, então eles não estavam ocupados. Ele olhou quando a porta abriu.  
Jay caminhou na frente carregando Phoebe, Fiz e Lottie foram as próximas e Louis o ultimo, Daisy quase dormindo em seus braços. Ele parecia exausto, mas sorriu quando viu os olhos de Harry.  
\- Bom dia – Harry disse. Louis colocou Daisy no chão a forçando a acordar.  
\- Bom dia – ele respondeu – As meninas acordaram mais tarde do que imaginei então elas ainda estão sonolentas. Nem eu estou muito acordado.  
\- É? – Harry perguntou – O que o manteve acordado? – Louis ficou tenso em um breve momento.  
\- Tive um desabafo com a minha mãe. Não acontece muitas vezes, então eu a aproveitei enquanto pude.  
\- Harry, é bom de vê-lo de novo – Jay sorriu quando caminhou até o balcão.  
\- Você também – Harry respondeu. A voz de Niall veio da cozinha.  
\- É a Jay que eu estou ouvindo?  
\- Sou eu Niall – ela riu. Ele saiu da cozinha e a abraçou. – É bom te ver.  
\- Você precisa visitar mais – Niall disse severamente – Toda essa coisa cada mês um pouco não funciona comigo.  
\- Eu vou tentar – Jay prometeu.  
Como não tinha outros clientes, eles comeram café da manhã juntos. Louis estava determinado a sentar ao lado de Harry – um fato do qual Lottie não conseguiu deixar de rir – e continuaram esbarrar seus joelhos um no outro. Harry estava começando a ficar nervoso de novo.  
Harry chamou Louis assim que ele saiu.  
\- Lou!  
\- Sim, Harry? – Jay olhou entre os dois meninos.  
\- Estaremos no carro, Louis – ele assentiu para ela o olhou de volta para Harry.  
\- Estava apenas pensando se, uh, talvez você gostaria de, uh, sair algum dia? – Harry perguntou timidamente – Tipo, em um encontro? – Harry o olhou.  
\- Oh – Louis disse desajeitadamente – Harry… não é nada contra você, eu juro, mas eu realmente não vou a encontros. Pelo menos, não muito.  
\- Oh, está bem – Harry murmurou.  
\- Harry olhe para mim – Louis levantou o queixo de Harry – Talvez nós devêssemos nos conhecer melhor antes e ver como as coisas irão a partir disso, tá bom? – Harry sorriu.  
\- Parece bem para mim.  
\- Por que você não vem hoje à noite – Louis sugeriu – Eu vou ter uma noite de filmes com as meninas porque elas irão embora amanhã de manhã. Elas adorariam que você estivesse lá, tenho certeza.  
\- Claro. Estarei lá.  
\- Ei, como eu disse, não é nada contra você, tá? – Harry assentiu.  
\- Te vejo hoje à noite, Louis.  


** 

\- Você fez o que?  
\- Talvez eu tenha chamado Louis para sair – Harry repetiu.  
\- Harry, pensei que tinha te falado para não o incomodar! – Niall suspirou.  
\- Ei, as coisas não ficaram ruins!  
\- Espere. Ele disse sim? – Niall perguntou  
\- Não exatamente – Harry encolheu os ombros – Ele disse que não vai a encontros. Ele sugeriu que nós se conhecêssemos melhor e ver para onde as coisas vão... E depois, ele me convidou para uma noite de filmes com as irmãs dele. – Niall caiu em uma cadeira.  
\- Ugh, eu apenas senti que isso não vai acabar bem.  
\- Eu não vou machucá-lo, eu juro.  
\- Eu não acho que você vai fazer de propósito, cara. Mas tem um monte de coisa que você não sabe sobre o Louis.  
\- O que é exatamente por que ele disse para nós nos conhecermos melhor primeiro.  


** 

\- E se ele não aparecer? E se ele achar algo melhor para fazer? Ai, meu Deus. Jason nunca se preocupou em ver minha família, mas Harry sim e isso dá medo porque um jantar é uma coisa, mas isso é uma noite de filmes então ninguém sabe o quanto vai durar, e eu sou um bebê quando assisto filmes. E se ele rir de mim? E se – Zayn bateu sua mão na boca de Louis.  
\- Louis, respire. Por favor. É uma noite de filmes, não um encontro, tá bom? E não vai fazer, para qualquer pessoa, algo bom se continuar assim.  
\- O que eu visto? Será que eu continuo com jeans, talvez calças de pijamas, ou suéter? – Louis respirou fundo. – Talvez calças de pijamas já que eu geralmente caio no sono durante filmes a noite.  
\- O que você se sentir confortável – Zayn encolheu os ombros – E eu faria isso rápido porque tenho certeza que Harry acabou de chegar.  
Louis ouviu as meninas gritando no andar de baixo.  
\- Lou, Harry está aqui! – Jay gritou. Ele colocou rapidamente uma calça e pijama xadrez e continuou com a mesma blusa que ele estava usando antes. E depois correu escada abaixo.  
Harry alguma vez já apareceu não tirar o fôlego.  
Ele usava calças de moletom cinza simples, com um suéter branco. Tinha um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto, mas cresceu quando Louis chegou. Ambos apenas trocaram uma espécie de olhares antes de Lottie limpar a garganta.  
\- É hora de assistir filmes, meninos – ela disse docemente – Agora se sentem.  
As meninas já tinham pegado o sofá e a cadeira. Louis sentou no chão em frente ao sofá e deu um tapinha no lugar ao seu lado, então, Harry sentou e o dois se sentaram e inclinaram para trás. Louis colocou um cobertor em cima deles.  
Louis não prestava atenção de verdade no filme. Tudo que ele conseguia focar era em harryharryharry e como suas coxas estavam tocando. Ele viu o jeito que Harry não parava de o olhar de canto de olho. Queria chegar mais perto, mas não se atreveu. Ele sentou imóvel. Harry...  
Harry apenas queria beijar Louis.  
Ele se engasgou silenciosamente com pensamento, Louis o lançou um olhar de questionamento, mas ele balançou sua cabeça. Virou sua atenção te volta para o filme e se forçou a prestar atenção,  
Depois de meia hora de filme, as pálpebras de Louis começaram a se inclinar. Ele inclinou a cabeça para baixo, mas pegou rapidamente levantou novamente. Segurou um bocejo e arrepios apareceram em seus braços.  
\- Aqui – Harry disse calmamente. Ele tirou seu suéter e deu para Louis. – Seus braços estão congelando. Vista isso. – Louis balançou sua cabeça.  
\- Mas você vai ficar com calor.  
\- Vou ficar bem. – Harry assegurou.  
Hesitante, Harry colocou seus braços ao redor de Louis e o puxou para perto. A cabeça de Harry descansou nos ombros de Harry. Ele apagou em poucos minutos, Harry também descansou na cabeça de Louis e caiu no sono um pouco depois.  
Jay olhou para ver Lottie sorrindo afetadamente. Ela seguiu os olhos de Lottie e sorriu, Harry e Louis estavam os dois dormindo, apoiando um no outro. Enviou um olhar severo para Lottie, fazendo sinal para ela levar as meninas para cima. O celular de Harry tocou na mesa de centro, era uma mensagem da sua mãe perguntando quando ele iria para casa. Jay tirou uma foto e escreveu uma nova mensagem.  
“Oi, é a Jay, a mãe de Louis. Eu não acho que Harry vai para casa hoje à noite, a não ser que você precise que eu o acorde. Parece que o filme estava muito chato para eles :)”.  
A resposta veio quase imediatamente.  
**“Bom, isso não é adorável?! Ele pode ficar. Desde que você esteja de acordo. Bj”.  
** “Perfeitamente bem por mim :)”.  
Durante a noite, os dois meninos conseguiram deitar-se ao lado do outro. Louis acordou envolvido nos braços de Harry e entrou em pânico, levantou devagar, com cuidado para não o acordar. Correu para a cozinha encontrando a sua mãe de pé em frente ao forno.  
\- Porque não nos acordou? – ele sussurrou calmo.  
Jay deu um pulo, virando seu rosto para Louis.  
\- Eu não vi necessidade – ela encolheu os ombros – Vocês dois pareciam confortáveis o suficiente.  
\- Você sabe o quanto eu me aconchego quando eu durmo – Louis disse – Eu nem conheço o garoto! Ele provavelmente vai surtar agora.  
\- Louis, você se aconchegou nele antes dele cair no sono. Tenho certeza que ele teria falado alguma coisa se tivesse o incomodando. – Louis suspirou e sentou-se à mesa. Jay veio até ele e começou a massagear suas costas.  
\- O que está pensando, amor?  
\- É apenas entranho – Louis disse – Desde Jason, o único cara com quem me sentia confortável, até inocentemente, era Zayn. Eu só... Eu sinto como se Jason apenas tivesse fodido tudo para mim.  
\- Isso é porque ele era um babaca – Jay disse friamente e Louis olhou boquiaberto.  
\- Mãe!  
\- É verdade! – Ela sentou ao lado dele – Louis olhe para mim. Sim, Jason mudou o jeito que você olha para as coisas, mas isso não significa que você vai sempre olhar para eles do jeito que costumava. Você tem que achar alguém que vale a apena gastar seu tempo e que vai te tratar bem, e eu acho que Harry vai.  
\- Eu sou produto usado, ninguém vai me querer – Louis murmurou.  
\- Isso é uma mentira e você sabe disso – continuou mais suave – Harry é diferente de Jason.  
\- Eu sei.  
Harry escolheu esse momento para cambalear para a cozinha, esfregando seus olhos e bocejando.  
\- As meninas estão fazendo as malas – Jay comentou – Estamos quase indo embora. Tem donuts no balcão se vocês estiverem com fome. Eu vou ver se elas já estão prontas.  
\- Me desculpe por ontem – Louis disse quando eles ficaram sozinhos.  
\- Sobre o que de ontem à noite? – Harry perguntou  
\- Por ser todo... Carinhoso – Louis explicou – Eu honestamente pensei que minha mãe iria nos acordar ou algo do tipo  
\- Não tem razões para se desculpar, Louis – Harry disse – Tenho certeza que nós dois fomos culpados do carinho. – Louis abriu sua boca para falar, mas Daisy correu e pulou no seu colo.  
\- Eu não quero ir embora! – ela choramingou – Eu quero ficar aqui com Louis!  
\- Me desculpe Daisy, mas nós temos que ir agora – Jay disse – Nós vamos voltar e visitar em breve. Ela já chorou quando Zayn disse tchau antes de ir para a aula. – Louis ajudou Jay a colocar as coisas no carro enquanto Harry continuava na cozinha para dar privacidade a eles.  
\- Vou sentir a sua falta – Louis disse calmo – Você tem que voltar logo, mãe.  
\- Eu vou – ela prometeu – Me mantenha por dentro de tudo que acontece com Harry, tá? – Louis queria dizer para ela que não teria nada para ser contado, mas ele sorriu.  
\- Tá – Harry estava olhando pela janela quando Louis voltou para a cozinha. Ele quase parecia culpado.  
\- Harry? – ele olhou e então mordeu seu lábio inferior  
\- O que sua mãe quis dizer quando ela falou que eu era diferente do Jason? – Louis parou de andar e olhou para Harry com os olhos arregalados.  
\- O que?  
\- Desculpe, eu só... Eu não queria ouvir – Harry disse timidamente – Eu a ouvi mencionar algo sobre achar alguém que vale a pena e então ela disse que eu sou diferente do Jason – Louis permanecia quieto – É o cara que te empurrou no primeiro dia que a gente se conheceu?  
\- Sim – Louis finalmente respondeu – Jason é meu ex-namorado. Minha mãe não gostava muito dele honestamente.  
\- Lou -  
\- O que você acha se eu fizer chá e nós podemos conversar sobre isso no sofá? – Harry assentiu e caminhou para a sala.  
Louis se abraçou contra o balcão e respirou fundo. Não tinha certeza do quanto ele realmente queria contar para Harry, mas ele queria contar a ele algo, qualquer coisa do passado.  
Harry brincava com a barra da sua blusa nervosamente, ele já sabia um pouco sobre Jason, mas isso seria doloroso de se ouvir. Harry olhou para Louis quando ele sentou, ele parecia tão nervoso quanto Harry.  
\- Você não precisa me falar nada que não queira – Harry disse gentilmente – Eu vou entender.  
\- Eu quero te falar – Louis disse – Bom, talvez não tudo. Mas vai ser legal ter alguém, além de Zayn e minha mãe para conversar.  
\- Apenas se você tiver certeza – Louis assentiu.  
\- Jason e eu começamos a namorar quando eu tinha dezesseis. Ele tinha dezenove e eu achava tão legal ter um namorado mais velho – Harry abriu sua boca e então a fechou – Harry, você pode perguntar se quiser. Só não pode ter certeza que eu vou respondê-las.  
\- Ele foi seu primeiro namorado? – Harry perguntou  
\- Sim – Louis sorriu um pouco – Pensei que tinha achado o amor da minha vida – Harry levantou uma sobrancelha – Acreditava em amor até ai, mas eu era tão jovem e ingênuo. Os primeiros dois anos do nosso relacionamento foram maravilhosos. Ele era doce e carinhoso... Mas as coisas mudaram tão rápido.  
Ele me convenceu a mudar para Londres com ele quando eu fiz dezoito. Eu não deveria, mas eu fui. Deixei Doncaster e minha família para morar com ele. Eu as visitava todos os finais de semana pelos primeiros meses, mas depois eu parei. Ele dizia que minha família estava tomando muito do meu tempo e eu não ficava muito com ele. Eu ainda estava apaixonado, então eu concordei em parar de visitá-las.  
Ele, hm, não era muito legal depois disso. Uma vez que ele percebeu que eu fazia quase tudo que ele pedia, ele tirou vantagem disso. Chegou ao ponto onde ele nem me pedia para fazer as coisas, ele esperava que eu fizesse. Uma vez eu não fiz e... – Louis parou. Lágrimas preencheram seus olhos e caíram nas bochechas. – Foi a primeira vez que Jason me bateu e com certeza, não foi a última.  
Eu realmente não quero entrar em todos os detalhes agora – Louis disse.  
\- Está tudo bem – Harry assegurou. Havia lágrimas caindo em seus olhos também. – Eu só... Por quanto tempo continuou?  
\- Quase dois anos – Louis admitiu – Nós terminamos há seis meses, quando Zayn se mudou para Londres. Nós nos conhecíamos há um longo tempo. Eu fui visitá-lo e ele notou alguns machucados nos meus braços, ele exigiu saber a verdade e me ajudou a criar coragem para deixar Jason. E foi ai que me mudei para cá.  
\- Zayn é um bom amigo. – Louis riu um pouco  
\- Sim, ele realmente é. Eu estou tão fodido, e ele ainda lida comigo.  
\- Você não está fodido, Lou.  
\- Acredite em mim, Harry. Eu realmente estou. Sou mais emocional, ainda tenho pesadelos. Metade do tempo, Zayn não pode ter uma vida social nos finais de semana porque ele está ocupado cuidando de mim e tendo certeza de que eu estou bem. Ele não deveria, mas ele faz.  
\- Ele faz isso porque ele se preocupa com você, Louis – Harry mordeu seu lábio – Você sabe, estou aqui também se você quiser conversar, Louis. Não importa que horas sejam se é um pesadelo ou alguma coisa ou só apenas conversar, você pode me ligar. Eu vou atender. – Louis balançou sua cabeça.  
\- Eu já te enchi o suficiente com meus problemas. Eu não vou-  
\- Você realmente não encheu. Não te conheço há muito tempo, mas eu me importo com você, Louis. De verdade. Amigos existem para que você possa conversar com eles quando precisar.  
\- Eu. Obrigado, Harry.  
\- De nada. – Louis respirou fundo  
\- Eu tentei me matar uma vez. – Harry engasgou.  
\- O que?  
\- Foi um ano atrás – Louis explicou – Eu estava cansado do Jason e queria ser livre de novo. Ele saiu da cidade por um final de semana, então eu aproveitei a oportunidade. Niall tinha uma chave do nosso apartamento, sem que Jason soubesse. Ele foi lá por que estava preocupado comigo, eu estava ignorando as ligações de todo mundo. Ele me achou na banheira – Louis mostrou uma de suas cicatrizes no pulso. Os olhos de Harry seguiram – Eu quase não me lembro dele gritando meu nome antes de apagar.  
Harry não conseguia tirar os olhos do pulso de Harry, nunca tinha notado a cicatriz. Há muitas para pouco tempo, mas Harry não queria falar sobre isso.  
\- Lou...  
\- Pensei que finalmente ficaria longe de tudo – Louis tossiu – Mas não – Um soluço rompeu os lábios de Louis e ele se encolheu no sofá. Harry imediatamente o puxou para perto e começou a esfregar suas costas.  
\- Shhh – Harry sussurrou – Está tudo bem, Louis. Está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui. Você está bem.  
Harry ajudou Louis enquanto ele chorava. Ele não conseguia conter suas próprias lágrimas, vendo Louis tão desolado. Balançou o menino para frente e para trás até que os soluços de Louis ficavam mais calmos. A respiração de Louis se acalmou e ele adormeceu nos braços de Harry.  
Zayn chegou pouco tempo depois. Seus olhos se arregalam com a cena no sofá.  
\- O que está acontecendo?  
\- Louis chorou até dormir – Harry fungou – Ele, uh, ele me contou um pouco sobre Jason. Não tudo. Ele começou a chorar e então, eu comecei a chorar e depois ele caiu no sono. – A expressão de Zayn se suavizou.  
\- É uma longa história, não é?  
\- Eu quase não ouvi nada, mas eu não tenho certeza se quero ouvir ela toda – Harry admitiu – Tudo que eu sei é que Jason batia nele – Zayn olhou para baixo – É pior que isso, não é?  
\- Muito pior – Zayn assentiu – De qualquer jeito, obrigada por cuidar dele durante isso. Normalmente sou eu, mas eu tenho certeza que ele aprecia que você esteja assim.  
\- Não tem problema.  
\- Se você quiser você pode levá-lo para o quarto dele. Ou eu posso, não importa. – Harry levantou e manteve Louis perto dele.  
\- Eu o levo, está tudo bem. - Zayn apontou para as escadas  
\- Primeira porta à esquerda. Estarei lá logo... A menos que você esteja planejando ficar.  
\- Eu realmente deveria ir para casa – Harry admitiu – Eu nem tenho certeza se eu deveria ficar a noite, na verdade – Zayn riu.  
\- Tá certo. Obrigado, de novo. Sinceramente. – Harry cuidadosamente seguiu para o quarto de Louis. Ele o deitou.  
\- Harry? – Louis disse sonolento.  
\- Sou eu – Harry sorriu – Eu vou embora agora, tá? Zayn está em casa.  
\- Seu suéter – Louis murmurou  
\- Fique – Harry puxou o cobertor para Louis – Me ligue mais tarde quando você acordar está bem? – Louis concordou. Harry pressionou um beijo hesitante na testa de Louis, ele não deixou passar o sorriso que se espalhou no rosto dele.  


** 

\- Harry, você está bem? – Anne perguntou assim que seu filho entrou na cozinha – Você esteve chorando?  
\- Eu estou bem, mãe, eu prometo – Harry sorriu – Louis e eu, tivemos uma conversa e foi muito emocional, mas eu estou bem.  
\- Falando em Louis – ela sorriu – A mãe dele me mandou uma foto adorável ontem à noite do seu celular.  
\- O que? – Harry perguntou caminhando em direção á ela.  
\- Disse que o filmes estava muito chato para vocês dois. – ela pegou seu celular para que Harry pudesse ver a foto. Ele sorriu.  
\- Harry, você gosta do Louis? – Anne perguntou séria  
\- Claro que eu amo ele, mãe – Harry encolheu os ombros – Nós somos amigos.  
\- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer, Harry. – Harry suspirou  
\- Sim, eu gosto. Eu gosto dele muito, na verdade, e é louco porque nós mal nos conhecemos.  
\- Você pediu para sair com ele?  
\- Sim  
\- E o que ele disse?  
\- Não tenho certeza – Harry admitiu – Ele não disse não, mas não disse sim.  
\- Não entendi – Anne franziu as sobrancelhas  
\- É complicado – Harry disse – Ele tem um... Passado rigoroso. Ele sugeriu que nós nos conhecermos melhor e ver como as coisas vão daí. Então não foi um não, mas também não foi um sim exatamente.  
\- Harry, você sabe no que está se metendo?  
\- Honestamente? Não exatamente. Ele é muito cauteloso, então eu ainda estou tentando descobrir mais sobre ele. Mas eu sei que ele é engraçado, carinhoso e se importa com sua família – Harry sorriu – Sem contar, ele também é muito bonito.  
\- Ele parece muito bom, Harry.  
\- Ele é.  
\- Bem, então, eu espero que as coisas funcionem para você – ela beijou a bochecha dele.  
\- Eu também, mãe. Eu também.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa sorte ai ;)  
> Adorei o capítulo.

Quando Louis acordou, ele tinha recebido uma mensagem de Harry.

****_“Sua mãe mandou uma foto para minha mãe ontem à noite”._ ** **

Em anexo havia uma foto deles abraçados no sofá. Louis mordeu o lábio e salvou a foto antes de responder.

_“Claramente não é meu plano de fundo agora ou qualquer coisa desse tipo”_

****_“Nem o meu...”._ ** **

_“Você está mentindo”_

****_“Se eu estou mentindo, você também está”_**** – Louis sorriu.

_“Tá bom, você me pegou”._

****_“Tenho que admitir, é uma foto fofa”._ ** **

_“Realmente é...”_

Louis olhou para a foto por mais um tempo. O corpo de Harry estava ao redor do seu, ele estava com a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Harry. Os dois tinham um pequeno e contido sorriso em seus rostos. Harry estava com o braço envolto protetoramente ao redor da cintura de Louis.

Seu celular vibrou e sua mão.

****_“Então, o que você vai fazer hoje?”_ ** **

_“Bom, vou tomar banho agora e depois preciso fazer o trabalho da escola. Não fiz o final de semana inteiro”._

****_“Oh. Tudo bem então”._ ** **

_“Te ligo daqui a pouco, tá?”._

_****“Tá bom** ** ****”** ** _

Louis respirou fundo e deixou sair um grito através do seu travesseiro. A porta estava entre aperta e Zayn correu com sua escova na sua boca.

\- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou. Louis olhou e começou a rir

\- Você está ridículo – ele bufou. Zayn olhou para si mesmo. Ele tinha uma toalha folgada enrolada na sua cintura, escova de dente na boca e pasta escorrendo pelo queixo.

\- Bom, me desculpe – ele disse – Eu o ouvi gritar e não olhei para mim antes de correr para aqui. – Louis não respondeu

\- Então, você gritou? – Louis encolheu os ombros. – Frustração? Harry? – Zayn perguntou. Louis gemeu e caiu para trás. – Certo, Lou, conte o que aconteceu para mim.

\- Isso aconteceu – Louis murmurou. Ele mostrou seu celular para Zayn.

\- Agora esse é o seu plano de fundo? – Louis ignorou o comentário.

\- Ele me perguntou o que eu iria fazer hoje e quando eu disse que tinha que fazer trabalhos da escola, ele disse “Oh, tá bom” e eu praticamente pude ver suas sobrancelhas serradas. – Louis jogou o braço sobre o rosto – Então eu disse que ligaria para ele depois.

\- E é uma má ideia por que...?

\- Eu não posso me apaixonar por ele, Zayn – Louis disse suavemente – Eu apenas não posso. Jason só... Ele fodeu tudo para mim. Eu não posso me apaixonar por Harry. Eu não quero me machucar de novo. – Zayn sentou ao lado de Louis e pegou sua mão.

\- Harry não vai machucá-lo, Louis. Ele gosta de você de verdade.

\- Esse é o problema – Louis disse – Eu também não quero que ele se apaixone por mim, porque isso me faz parecer um babaca!

\- Então apenas dê a ele uma chance, Louis – Zayn levantou-se – Ele gosta de você e eu posso dizer que você também. Consigo ver em seus olhos. Não deixe o ir e passar o resto da sua vida se perguntando o que poderia acontecer.

Os olhos de Louis encheram de lágrimas, mas ele rapidamente as afastou e foi para o chuveiro. Tinha que ter um jeito de tirar Harry da sua cabeça.

**

\- Vamos sair essa noite – Niall disse enquanto fechava a loja – Faz tempo desde a última vez que eu fui num bar.

\- É uma segunda feira à noite – Harry lembrou.

\- Então, não vai estar lotado – o loiro balançou os braços – Podemos chamar Liam, Zayn e Louis e sairmos juntos.

\- Louis está fazendo trabalhos da faculdade, então provavelmente ele não vai – Harry disse. Niall tirou seu celular do bolso.

\- Que tolice – ele digitou o número de Louis e colocou no alto-falante.

\- Alô? – a voz de Louis estava rouca, Niall escolheu ignorar.

\- Ei, Lou. Então, a gente vai para bar hoje. Vamos pegar você as nove, tá bem? – Louis hesitou.

\- Foda-se – ele murmurou – É, parece bom. Vejo você então. – Louis procurou em seu armário e encontrou as calças mais apertadas que ele tinha, pegou a blusa de gola ondulada que Zayn disse que ficava incrível nele e colocou. Ele não se incomodou com seu cabelo, apenas passou a mão por ele algumas vezes e desceu correndo as escadas. Zayn pulou no banco da frente e Louis foi para trás com Harry.

\- Liam vai encontrar a gente lá – Niall anunciou – Disse que pode sair mais cedo. – Louis olhou para seu lado esquerdo e sorriu timidamente para Harry, que devolveu o gesto.

\- Eu não fico bêbado faz um tempo – Zayn disse aleatoriamente.

\- Não tenho certeza sobre vocês galera, mas eu planejo ficar absolutamente bêbado hoje à noite – Louis comentou.

\- Algum motivo em particular? – Niall perguntou. Louis se forçou a não olhar para Harry.

\- Tudo tem sido uma merda ultimamente e eu só realmente quero ficar bêbado e esquecer tudo.

\- E talvez transar – Niall murmurou. Louis o alcançou e deu um tapa na nuca de Niall.

\- Da licença! Ninguém disse nada sobre eu transar hoje.

\- Primeiramente, ow! – Niall riu – Segundamente, isso aliviaria um pouco do estresse que você vem acumulando. Apenas ache um menino bêbado, leve-o para um banheiro e voialá! Problema resolvido.

\- Desculpe te desapontar, mas eu não planejo que nada disso aconteça hoje. – Louis jura ter ouvido Harry suspirar aliviado. Ele balançou a cabeça.

\- Aonde nós vamos mesmo? – Harry perguntou.

\- É em um lugar nos arredores de Londres – Louis respondeu – É um bar pequeno e nunca está cheiro. O dono do lugar é amigo de Niall, então ele nos dá descontos nas bebidas. – Harry assentiu.

**

Louis estava bêbado, realmente muito bêbado e se esfregando em um homem que ele achou na pista de dança. Ele tinha certeza que esse homem já estava nos trinta anos, mas ele não conseguia se importar muito. Estava com sua bunda pressionada contra a frente do homem, mexendo os quadris pecaminosamente. O homem começou a beijar o seu pescoço.

\- Você quer ir para a minha casa? – os olhos de Louis abriram e imediatamente travaram em Harry na pequena sala. Ele parecia bravo, machucado até. Louis se afastou do homem que começou a morder seu pescoço.

\- Desculpe, eu só... Eu tenho que ir – Louis gaguejou ignorando o homem falando e caminhou em direção ao Harry.

\- Você está bem? – Harry perguntou. Louis balançou sua cabeça, lágrimas de frustração encheram seus olhos.

\- Você vai me levar para casa? – o rosto de Harry suavizou.

\- Fique aqui, tá? Eu vou falar para Niall que a gente está indo pra ele não se preocupar. – Harry não estava nem metade bêbado como Louis, mas ele ainda tropeçava nos próprios pés um pouco enquanto o guiava Louis para fora do bar. Louis riu um pouco, apesar das lágrimas em seus olhos. Harry conseguiu um taxi de volta para casa e ajudou Louis a subir as escadas para o quarto.

\- Por que você quis sair mais cedo? – Harry perguntou. Ele tentou não olhar para Louis quando ele puxava os cobertores.

\- O cara que eu estava dançando – Louis admitiu – Ele ficou um pouco mais sóbrio com a viagem de volta para casa. – Ele perguntou se eu queria ir para a casa dele, e o jeito que ele disse me lembrou muito o Jason – Louis estremeceu – Ele realmente me assustou.

Louis tropeçou e caiu em sua cama em um ataque de risos.

\- Você está tão bêbado – Harry riu – Você vai ter uma senhora ressaca pela manhã.

\- Eu sei – Louis disse rapidamente – Eu tenho aula amanhã. Porra!

\- Que horas? – Louis pensou.

\- Espere. É ás três, ufa. – Harry levantou para sair, mas Louis pegou seu pulso.

\- Onde você está indo?

\- Pra casa? – Harry disse, apesar de ter soado como uma pergunta. Louis tinha lágrimas em seus olhos novamente.

\- Você pode... Pode ficar aqui hoje à noite? Comigo? Eu tenho alguns pijamas, você pode pegar emprestado. Eu só não quero ficar sozinho agora. – Harry o encarou. Como era possível mudar de ideia tão rápido?

\- Vou ficar.

Harry colocou algumas roupas de Louis, embora elas ficassem um pouco curtas e subiu para perto de Louis. Ele não tinha certeza quais eram os limites. Louis enterrou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Harry.

\- Obrigado por ficar – ele respirou. Harry beijou o cabelo de Louis.

\- Qualquer coisa por você, Louis – ele sussurrou.

Harry acordou algumas horas mais tarde. Louis estava murmurando em seu sono e tentando sair dos braços de Harry.

\- Louis? – Harry perguntou suavemente.

\- Se afaste de mim, Jason – Louis murmurou. Ele se afastou de Harry e se enrolou em si mesmo. – Não toque em mim. Pare!

Harry olhava para ele com olhos arregalados, sem ideia do que fazer. Louis começou a chorar. Harry gentilmente colocou seu braço ao redor da cintura dele e o trouxe de volta.

\- Shh. Está tudo bem, Louis – Harry murmurou – É apenas um sonho. Jason não está aqui. Somos apenas nós.

**

\- Desligue isso – Louis gemeu, colocando um travesseiro na sua cabeça – Harry alcançou cegamente até a mesa de cabeceira e pegou seu celular.

\- É uma mensagem de Niall.

\- O que ele quer essa hora da manhã? – Louis perguntou ainda com seus olhos fechados.

\- Ele estava falando para não me incomodar de ir hoje – Harry explicou – Ele pegou alguém para me substituir, eu até esqueci que tinha que trabalhar hoje. Como Niall não está morrendo?

\- Ele é Irlandês. Ele não tem ressacas, ele é tipo imune a elas ou algo do tipo. – Harry riu e colocou seu braço ao redor de Louis.

\- Provavelmente porque ele bebe tanto.

\- Eu nunca deveria ter concordado em sair ontem à noite – Louis fez cara feia – Minha cabeça está me matando!

\- Você vai vomitar? Porque se for – Louis deu risada e então estremeceu.

\- Eu não fico doente nas minhas ressacas. Só tenho enxaquecas bem fortes.

\- Você pode faltar à aula hoje.

\- Não. – Louis balançou um pouco a cabeça – Já faltei quinta e sexta, então eu realmente não posso perder hoje ou meus professores irão me matar. Especialmente o Sr. Thompson. – Harry tentou esconder seu desapontamento na voz.

\- Então você deveria dormir mais um pouco até lá. Eu vou colocar meu alarme para uma hora e meia antes, tá? – Louis assentiu e fechou seus olhos.

**

\- Lou está se apaixonando e muito – Zayn mencionou assim que eles sentaram na cafeteria. Niall parou de limpar o balcão e olhou para cima.

\- Que?

\- Louis está se apaixonando por Harry – Zayn repetiu – Ele está tentando tanto não cair nessa, realmente está. Eu tenho certeza que é por isso que ele queria encher a cara ontem.

\- Se Louis se está apaixonando por Harry e Harry já está apaixonado por Louis, então qual é o problema? – Niall perguntou – Só convença Louis a sair com Harry e -

\- Não é tão fácil – Zayn interrompeu – Louis está tão convencido de que vai se machucar. Ele não conhece seus sentimentos.

\- Harry não vai machucá-lo.

\- Eu sei.

\- Como vamos fazer Louis perceber isso? – Zayn suspirou.

\- Nós não podemos. Ele tem que descobrir sozinho.

\- Onde ele está agora?

\- Em casa – Zayn disse – Eu fiquei com Liam ontem à noite.

\- Vocês dois estão começando a ficar sério, hein. – Niall piscou – Sabia que vocês dois seriam perfeitos juntos.

\- Cala a boca – Zayn corou.

Niall olhou a tempo de ver Harry e Louis caminhando pela porta e rindo.

\- Eu só estou dizendo – Harry disse – É o meu quarto, por que eu deveria usar roupas se eu não estou esperando convidados?

\- Talvez você devesse colocar uma fechadura na sua porta – Louis riu – Salvar sua mãe do embarassamento!

\- Minha mãe?! – Harry disse – Que embarassamento? – Os dois riram juntos – Agora ela sempre faz questão de bater.

\- Entendo o porquê.

Os dois meninos olharam e notaram que Niall e Zayn estavam assistindo eles. Zayn tinha sua sobrancelha levantada. Louis corou e deu um passo longe de Harry, que o olhou com um olhar cerrado.

\- E ai – Niall disse.

\- E ai – Harry respondeu e Louis apenas assentiu.

\- Tenho que ir – Louis disse de repente. Ele se virou para saiu.

\- A aula só começa daqui quarenta minutos, Lou – Zayn o lembrou.

\- Quero chegar lá cedo – Louis murmurou – Tenho algumas dúvidas – Louis fugiu. Harry sentou no balcão e colocou sua cabeça nas mãos.

\- Você está bem, Harry? – Niall perguntou. Harry balançou sua cabeça – O que aconteceu? – Harry levantou a cabeça e disse.

\- Louis – antes de abaixá-la novamente.

\- O que tem Louis? – Zayn perguntou um pouco defensivo. Harry se ergueu de novo.

\- É que... Às vezes, ele quer realmente ficar perto de mim e às vezes, ele quer ficar o mais afastado possível. Como ontem no bar, ele me deixou assim que chegamos ao bar, e depois apareceu chorando horas depois pedindo para levá-lo pra casa. E nós dividimos a cama ontem, mas agora ele está tentando se afastar de novo. Eu apenas não sei o que fazer.

\- Louis é complicado, Harry – Zayn explicou – Se você quer ganhar ele, isso vai demorar. Ele é muito fechado.

\- Eu sei – Harry disse suavemente – Ele teve um pesadelo ontem à noite. Eu nem sei se ele lembrou quando acordou.

\- A menos que ele acorde durante o pesadelo, ele normalmente não lembra. Como você sabe se foi um pesadelo?

\- Ele tentava meu afastar dele e murmurava “Vá embora Jason” ou “Não toque em mim” e então começou a chorar – Harry balançou a cabeça – Eu nem sabia que se podia chorar dormindo.

\- Apenas continue ficando com ele – Zayn disse – Nós vamos tentar conversar com ele, mas não posso prometer nada – Harry sorriu um pouco.

\- Obrigado.

**

Louis lamentou faltar dois dias. Ele estava tão para trás _,_ mas a sorte era que ele tinha o resto da semana longe da escola para relaxar. Ele checou se sua bolsa estava segura em suas costas e começou a andar para casa. Entrou em um beco e foi puxado.

\- Disse para você ficar esperto - Jason zombou.

Seu punho colidiu com a mandíbula de Louis.

**

Harry estava deitado em sua cama quando o telefone tocou.

\- Alô?

\- H-Harry? – Louis soluçou e Harry saltou imediatamente.

\- Louis? O que aconteceu?

\- Você pode vir me b-buscar? – Louis perguntou.

\- Sim, claro – Harry disse colocando seus tênis - Onde você está?

\- Estou sentado na biblioteca do centro da cidade - Louis fungou - Por favor, se apresse.

\- Vou te ligar quando chegar, tá?

\- Obrigado, Harry.

\- De nada. - Harry desceu as escadas correndo - Mãe, eu preciso pegar o carro emprestado!

\- Por quê? - Anne perguntou e só depois notou o quanto Harry estava aterrorizado. - Harry, qual o problema?

\- Eu preciso pegar Louis – Harry explicou – Ele me ligou chorando e eu não sei o que aconteceu. Mas ele precisa que eu o busque – Anne assentiu.

\- A chave esta na porta. Cuidado.

Harry beijou sua mãe na bochecha e correu para o carro. Ele correu para a biblioteca e mandou mensagem para Louis quando já estava na rua, quando ele parou o carro, Louis correu e pulou no banco de passageiros.

\- Lou.

\- Por favor, apenas me leve para casa – Louis pediu – Por favor.

Harry não pode dizer não.

Louis parecia mal. Seu nariz e lábios estavam sagrando, os lábios pareciam inchados e o olho esquerdo também. A camisa estava amassada e um pouco rasgada na gola. As lágrimas estavam rapidamente escorrendo pelo seu rosto enquanto ele tentava conter os soluços. Havia lama em suas calças e foram rasgadas na altura dos joelhos.

Harry conduziu Louis para o banheiro quando chegou a casa.

\- Onde está o kit de primeiros socorros, Lou? – Harry perguntou e Louis soluçou.

\- Zayn – choramingou.

Harry assentiu e caminhou no corredor para o quarto de Zayn. Ele bateu.

\- Está aberta! – Zayn gritou.

\- Zayn, eu preciso da sua ajuda – Harry disse rapidamente e Zayn levantou – É o Louis, ele está no banheiro – Zayn pulou e se apressou para o banheiro.

\- Merda.

Harry o seguiu e sentou na banheira ao lado de Louis. Zayn voltou com o kit de primeiros socorros e começou a limpar os cortes no joelho de Louis, que segurava a mão de Harry forte.

\- O que porra aconteceu, Louis? – Zayn perguntou.

\- J-Jason aconteceu – Louis fungou – Ele só, porra. Ele estava me esperando no beco.

\- E ele apenas te bate sem nenhuma razão? – Louis zombou.

\- Alguma vez ele teve um motivo, Zayn?

Louis apertou a mão de Harry um pouco mais forte quando Zayn esfregou algum tipo de creme nos cortes.

\- Ele não fez nada mais, fez? – Zayn perguntou cautelosamente.

\- Ele tentou – Louis admitiu – Eu consegui fugir e corri para o bloco de baixo da biblioteca.

\- Tire sua camisa, Louis.

Harry engasgou. As costelas de Louis estavam cheias de pequenos hematomas e marcas vermelhas.

\- Ele agarrou minha camisa e me atirou contra a parede – Louis disse – Desgraçado estúpido.

Zayn começou a limpar o sangue do rosto de Louis, mas não tinha nada que ele poderia fazer no inchaço. Louis apertou a mão de Harry cada vez que algo começava a arder ou machucar.

\- Eu tenho uma aula essa noite, Lou – Zayn disse – Quer que eu falte?

\- Eu posso ficar – Harry sugeriu. Ele corou quando dois conjuntos de olhos se lançaram para ele – Quer dizer, se você quiser Louis. – ele assentiu.

\- Seria ótimo na verdade, Obrigado.

Zayn saiu para a aula e Louis e Harry ficaram no sofá com pizzas de micro-ondas e refrigerantes. Eles colocaram no X Factor, principalmente para ter um barulho de fundo, e puxaram um cobertor sobre eles.

\- Obrigado por me buscar – Louis disse de repente.

\- Sem problemas – Harry assegurou – Eu disse para me ligar quando precisasse e eu estaria lá.

\- Mas você mal me conhece – Louis disse – E mesmo assim veio.

\- Eu me importo com você – Harry disse timidamente – Eu poderia dizer que você precisava de alguém para estar lá, mas estou disposto a estar lá quando você precisar de mim, Lou. – os olhos de Louis estavam brilhando.

\- Você é incrível, Curly, você sabe disso?

\- Você me chamou de Curly? – Harry riu – Não é justo porque eu não tenho um apelido pra você!

\- Saco – Louis mostrou a língua – Ache um!

\- Lottie disse que sua mãe te chamava de Boobear – Harry mencionou – Posso te chamar assim.

\- Por favor, não – Louis suspirou – É tão embaraçoso – Harry assentiu.

\- Boobear então.

Louis jogou um travesseiro nele.

Quando Zayn voltou para a casa tarde da noite, com Liam a tiracolo, ele ficou um pouco chocado com o que viu.

\- Muito bem – Zayn murmurou. Liam espiou em torno de Zayn e seus olhos se arregalaram.

\- É o Harry? Com Louis?

Louis estava com a cabeça descansando no peito de Harry, suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas, Harry estava com um braço protetor ao redor da cintura de Louis e a outra mão estava envolvida em torno dele.

\- Eu te disse, Harry está fazendo nosso menino agir diferente – Zayn disse – Mas ele ainda não vai sair com Harry.

\- Harry provavelmente está muito confuso – Liam franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque se Louis está agindo assim, o deixando entrar quando ele está machucado e se agarrando com ele, Harry vai pensar que Louis gosta dele – Liam explicou.

\- Louis gosta dele. É obvio, mas ele não quer admitir.

\- E é ai em que Harry acaba se machucando – Liam balançou a cabeça – Eu sei que você está protegendo Louis, mas eu também protejo Harry. Ele é um pouco mais novo que nós e ele sempre foi muito vulnerável. Ele sempre faz o que precisa para que as outras pessoas sejam felizes, mas ele não faz exatamente o que precisa fazer para que _ele_ seja feliz.

\- Louis não quer que seja assim, Li – Zayn disse suavemente – Você deveria ter visto ele no dia que ele veio me visitar para morarmos juntos. Foi horrível. Ele estava coberto de corte e machucados. Jason realmente bagunçou com ele e eu não sei quanto tempo vai levar para conserta-lo.

\- Eu acho que Harry é o cara certo para fazer isso.

**

Louis acordou com uma nota colada na testa.

 ****_“Minha irmã me fez uma visita surpresa e eu tive que ir jantar com ela e minha mãe. Desculpa! Eu te mando mensagem mais tarde, tudo bem? :)_ ** ** ****_\- Harry xx”._ ** **

Louis repremiu um sorriso e levantou-se para se esticar.

\- Bem na hora, dorminhoco – Zayn comentou da cozinha sorrindo para Louis – São sete da noite.

\- Tudo que eu sempre faço é dormir – Louis bocejou – É essa maldita medicina.

\- Eu prefiro ter um Louis feliz que dorme metade do dia do que um Louis triste acordado o dia inteiro – Zayn disse. Louis sentou-se à mesa ao lado de Zayn

\- Meu rosto está doendo.

\- Eu imagino o quanto – Louis virou para ele – O que você quer fazer hoje, Lou? – Louis encolheu os ombros.

\- Eu realmente não queria sair, mas eu não quero ficar aqui – Zayn deu risada.

\- Isso não funciona muito bem.

Louis sentiu seu celular vibrar e tirou ele do bolso. Era uma mensagem de Harry.

_****“Hey ;)** ** ****”** ** _

_“Hey :P Você poderia ter me acordado!”_

\- Me deixa adivinhar. Harry? – Louis levantou a cabeça e corou. Zayn deu gargalhadas.

\- Talvez – Louis murmurou. Ele olhou para baixo quando seu telefone tocou novamente.

****_“Você estava tranquilo, não ia fazer isso.”_ ** **

_“Oh... Zayn está me encarando e eu provavelmente deveria guardar meu celular antes que ele quebre. Desculpa!”_

Louis colocou seu celular no bolso novamente e ignorou quando vibrou.

Zayn revirou os olhos e bagunçou o cabelo de Louis.

\- Vamos assistir a um filme, seu idiota – Louis arfou.

\- Grosso!

Zayn riu e caminhou para a sala. Louis o seguiu minutos depois com uma tigela de pipoca. Ele sentou ao lado de Zayn e sorriu.

**

\- Harry, quem você está mandando mensagem? – Gemma perguntou.

\- Que? Ninguém – Harry disse rapidamente

\- Você parece apaixonado – Gema sorriu – Me diga quem é.

\- O nome dele é Louis – Harry admitiu – Ele é aquele cara que eu conheci na cafeteria. Ele é amigo do Niall e do Liam também.

\- Awe, meu irmão bebezinho está apaixonado! – ela murmurou, puxando ele para perto e beijando sua bochecha. Harry limpou o rosto.

\- Eu tenho dezoito, não oito, Gems.

\- Eu consigo conhecer ele? – ela perguntou animada – Se eu seguir você para o trabalho e ficar sentada lá o dia inteiro, você acha que ele vai ir lá? – Harry encolheu os ombros.

\- Considerando que ele pega café todos os dias, você deveria ir em frente e assumir que sim – Gemma bateu palmas e deu um gritinho.

\- Eu espero uma boa apresentação – Harry hesitou um pouco – O que é H?

\- Eu só – Harry pausou – Ele é complicado. Ele sabe que eu gosto dele. Bem, eu tenho certeza de que ele sabe. Mas ele é preservado. Ele não deixa as pessoas entrarem na vida dele, e ele lentamente está me deixando. Apenas não mencione nada sobre paixonite, relacionamentos, amor ou qualquer coisa do tipo, tá? Eu não quero que ele se assuste.

\- Tá bom – Gemma disse suave.

\- Ah, e mais uma coisa – Harry adiciou – Ele, um, ele está um pouco machucado agora, então não pergunte sobre isso.

\- Machucado? – Harry assentiu.

\- Tipo, lábio rebentado, olho preto, machucados... É bem feio – Gemma engasgou.

\- Que merda aconteceu com ele?

\- Foi o ex-namorado dele – Harry olhou para baixo – Apenas não mencione nada disso, tá? Apenas finja que ele não tem roxos.

\- Eu vou – ela passou os braços ao redor do irmão – Eu espero que as coisas funcionem para você, H – Harry sorriu.

\- Obrigado, Gem.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me diga o que achou


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais avisos... Só para se prepararem, tem partes que mencionam abuso domestico e automutilação.  
> Esse é um capítulo que conhecemos mais do Louis, segura o coração.

 

Louis olhou para seus pés e brincou com os polegares. Zayn estava o olhando com um olhar de desapontamento. Havia uma lâmina manchada de sangue na pia e uma toalha pressionada no estômago de Louis.

\- Louis – Zayn disse severamente – Eu pensei que isso tinha acabado. Onde você achou essa lâmina? Eu tomei de você. Que merda você estava pensando, Louis? Você.

\- Me desculpe! – Louis exclamou – Me desculpe tá? Eu não estava pensando. Só estava chateado com o que aconteceu com Jason ontem e eu queria parar a dor de alguma maneira. Eu fodi com tudo, tá? É isso que você quer ouvir? – o rosto de Zayn amoleceu.

\- Lou, eu só quero que você melhore – ele sentou no lado da banheira – Você não pode fazer isso mais. Seja honesto comigo. Quando foi a ultima vez que você fez isso? Porque alguns desses cortes são recentes – Louis mordeu seu lábio.

\- Algumas semanas atrás – ele finalmente disse – Quando eu corri de Jason para uma loja e ele me encurralou no banheiro. E ele, um, ele...

\- Louis, ele te estuprou?

\- Não exatamente – Louis encolheu os ombros – Ele me forçou a me ajoelhar e bom. Sim.

\- Por que você não me contou? – Zayn perguntou.

\- Porque eu sabia que você ia me convencer a entrega-lo. Eu estou bem, tá? Eu estou bem.

\- Bom esses cortes e olhos roxos falam outra coisa – Zayn o questionou e Louis estremeceu – Olha Lou.

\- Apenas saia, Zayn.

\- Você _não vai ficar_ aqui sozinho – Louis zombou.

\- Então eu vou para as aulas com você?

\- Ou isso ou vai ficar na cafeteria com Niall – os dois se encararam.

\- Tá bom – Louis cerrou os olhos – Vou ficar na loja.

Louis ficou de cara feia o caminho inteiro. Zayn ficou parado na frente e fez questão de ter certeza que ele tinha entrado na loja e também mandou mensagem para Niall não deixa-lo sair.

\- E ai Curly – Louis disse alegremente – Onde Niall está?

\- Oi – Harry sorriu – Ele teve que ir entregar alguns pedidos, voltará daqui a pouco. Vai ficar o dia aqui?

\- Sim – Louis assentiu – Zayn não quer que eu fique em casa sozinho então eu vou ficar aqui até que sua aula acabe.

Harry continuou limpando mesas e consertando cadeiras. Ele olhou para Louis e sorriu. Uma jovem mulher, que parecia muito Harry, saiu do banheiro.

\- Quanto tempo, H? – choramingou. Ela não o percebeu e sentou no balcão.

\- Gem, para de choramingar – Harry riu – Você que quis sentar ai o dia o todo. A não ser que você queira ir para casa até eu sair.

Gemma deixou a cabeça cair em cima do balcão com um barulho, Louis riu. A cabeça de Gemma levantou e olhou para Louis.

\- Eu também estou preso aqui – Louis disse – Sou Louis – os olhos de Gemma se iluminaram.

\- Sou Gemma – ela sorriu – Irmã do Harry.

\- O que te fez vir trabalhar com Harry? – ele perguntou. Gemma balançou os ombros.

\- Só pra passar um tempo com ele.

Harry caminhou para o balcão e então deu um pequeno sorriso para Gemma e para Louis um grande.

\- Por que você está aqui? – Gemma perguntou.

\- Zayn não me quer sozinho em casa – Louis disse.

\- Por que não?

\- Você viu minha cara? – Gemma encolheu os ombros – O quer ela tem a ver com isso? – Louis riu um pouco.

\- Meu… Meu ex meio que me atacou ontem. Ele sabe onde eu moro e Zayn não quer correr o risco dele aparecer.

\- Por que não o denuncia? – Gemma franziu a sobrancelha.

\- Porque ele vai sair de qualquer jeito. Eu apenas desisti de tentar, honestamente.

Então Niall entrou. Ele foi direto em Louis, agarrou seu braço e o arrastou para a cozinha.

\- Niall, o que foi?

\- Por que você não contou para ninguém o que aconteceu na loja? – Niall disse firme – Nós poderíamos ter prendido o desgraçado!

\- Apenas esqueça – Louis sussurrou severamente – Está no passado.

\- Nós poderíamos ter pegado as câmeras de segurança e mostrado ele te levando para o banheiro! – Niall argumentou – E isso pode estar no passado, mas isso não! – Ele começou a levantar a camisa de Louis, mas recuou.

\- Não. Eu estraguei tudo. Eu sei. Eu fodi tudo.

\- Você não fodeu com tudo Louis.

\- Bom, você e Zayn tem certeza e não estão fazendo um bom trabalho me fazendo acreditar! – Louis raivosamente enxugou os olhos – Eu me sinto uma merda e vocês não estão ajudando. Eu não quero ficar aqui.

\- Você não pode ficar em casa - Louis zombou.

\- Eu não quis dizer aqui na loja Niall.

\- Lou – Niall disse calmo – Não fale assim, tá? A gente se importa com você. Nós só queremos que você melhore.

\- Então pare de me tratar como um bebê! – Louis quase gritou. Ele saiu da cozinha e voltou para seu lugar no balcão.

\- Lou, você está bem? – Harry perguntou ficando em frente ao Louis.

\- Eu estou bem, eu estou bem – Louis desmentiu enxugando algumas lágrimas de seus olhos.

\- Ouvi você gritando – Harry franziu a sobrancelha – O que aconteceu?

Louis balançou a cabeça, mais lágrimas caindo em seu rosto.

\- Não é nada, Harry.

Hesitantemente, Harry estendeu a mão e colocou seus braços em volta de Louis. Ele enterrou sua cabeça no pescoço de Harry e tentou acalmar sua respiração. Ele colocou seu braço ao redor da cintura de Harry.

\- Shh – Harry sussurrou – Está tudo bem, Lou – Louis assentiu e deixou sair um.

\- Valeu Harry.

\- Sem problemas, Boobear – Harry disse sorrindo. Louis suspirou e empurrou Harry para longe de brincadeira fazendo beicinho.

\- Eu pensei que eu tinha falado _não_ para esse nome.

\- Eu não escolhi meu apelido, então você não vai escolher o seu – ele mostrou a língua.

\- Você é um perigo – Louis sorriu. Harry passou a mão na bochecha de Louis.

\- Ei, você sorriu!  – Louis tentou parar de sorrir, mas não conseguiu.

Isso parecia acontecer quando estava com Harry, Louis quase não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto. Harry estava tão feliz, tão alegre, e ele passou isso para Louis. O sorriso favorito de Louis era quando Harry tinha um sorriso largo que cobria todo o seu rosto.

Louis pulou quando alguém bateu no seu rosto.

\- Você está bem, Lou? – Harry perguntou – Você viajou por um tempo.

\- São os remédios – Louis disse distraidamente.

\- Remédios? – os olhos de Louis arregalaram um pouco e ele olhou para cima.

\- Nada. Desculpe. Eu ainda estou meio adormecido, levantei ás cinco essa manhã.

\- Por que você acordou tão cedo se não tinha aula? – Harry disse.

\- Não consegui dormir – Louis disse honestamente – Tenho muita coisa na minha cabeça, eu acho – Harry sorriu suavemente.

\- Lou, eu disse que você pode me ligar se você precisar clarear a cabeça. Eu iria atender.

\- É verdade – Gemma disse e Louis se virou para ela – Esse menino pode dormir no meio da Terceira Guerra mundial, mas ele vai acordar em dois segundos se o celular tocar – Louis sorriu.

\- Obrigado, mas eu não ia te acordar cedo para te encher com meus problemas.

\- Louis, você não me enche.

Louis e Gemma mudaram para uma pequena mesa no canto da loja quando o caos da manhã começou. Os dois beberam suas bebidas quietos até que Gemma falou.

\- Sabe – ela disse – Harry realmente se importa com você – Louis corou.

\- Eu sei – ele disse – Ele me fala quase todos os dias. É um pouco assustador.

\- Ele pode ser às vezes – ela concordou – Mas eu posso dizer apenas pelo jeito que ele fala de você.

\- Ele fala de mim? – ele perguntou e Gemma sorriu.

\- Ele me contou um pouco ontem quando eu perguntei para quem ele tava mandando mensagens – Louis conteve o sorriso e olhou para baixo.

\- Ele te contou o quanto maluco eu sou?

\- O que te faz pensar que é um maluco?

\- Seria mais fácil te dizer por que eu não sou – Louis zombou e Gemma levantou a sobrancelha, ele soltou um suspiro – Eu tenho uma… uma experiência interessante quando se trata de relacionamentos. Eu fui morar com meu ex quando tinha dezoito anos e tudo foi decaindo dai. Ele... Me abusava bastante – ele encolheu os ombros – Então agora eu tenho muitos pesadelos, eu sou agitado e eu tenho seis tipos diferentes de ansiedade e pílulas antidepressivas – Gemma franziu a sobrancelha.

\- Isso é absolutamente horrível! – ela pegou a mão dele – O Harry sabe?

\- Ele sabe do meu ex, mas não dos remédios – Louis olhou para Harry – Há algumas outras coisas que ele não sabe, mas eu ainda não estou preparado para contar tudo a ele.

\- E eu tenho certeza que ele entende isso.

\- Ele entende – Louis sorriu – Ele faz mais por mim do que qualquer pessoa que eu já conheci. Eu não faço muito amigos por que eu não sou muito de me abrir, mas ele não se importa. Ele apenas aceita o fato que ele não sabe tudo sobre mim – Gemma sorriu de novo.

\- Harry é assim. Ele tenta ver o lado bom em todos, mas algumas vezes isso não sai bem para ele.

\- Como assim?

\- Ele tentou fazer outra pessoa feliz, mesmo que isso não o fizesse feliz – Gemma explicou – Havia um menino em Holmes Chapel, e Harry estava completamente apaixonado por ele. Fazia tudo que esse menino pedia, ele era praticamente o escravo do menino. Dirigia pra ele, fazia o dever de casa, o manteve longe de problemas na escola. Então Harry finalmente teve coragem de pedir pra sair com ele, e o cara riu na cara dele. Chamou uma multidão para o corredor e falou mal Harry de todas as palavras terríveis. Eu sei que Harry ainda está bastante machucado por ele, mas age como se nunca tivesse acontecido.

\- Como podem fazer isso com alguém como ele? – Louis franziu a sobrancelha – Ele é tão doce, e forte também. Eu queria apenas agir como se meu relacionamento nunca tivesse acontecido.

\- Difícil fazer isso quando ainda tem lembranças – ela apontou para o rosto dele.

\- Sim, acho que sim – Louis suspirou – Eu só queria que tudo isso parasse. Eu estava com ele, ele me abusava. Eu o deixei e ele ainda me abusa. Eu apenas não consigo ganhar com isso.

\- Você pode denuncia-lo – ela ofereceu. Louis balançou a cabeça.

\- Isso não é uma opção. Acredite em mim.

\- Pode ser – Louis não respondeu apenas olhou para baixo. As coisas ficaram quietas até que Harry sentou ao lado de Louis.

\- Eu odeio o caos de manhã – Harry choramingou – É cheio de estudantes de universidade irritados.

\- Acontece que eu sou um daqueles estudantes da universidade irritados, obrigado – Louis puxou a orelha de Harry – Você não deveria estar trabalhando?

\- Estou no intervalo – Harry respondeu. Ele pegou um pedaço da sua rosquinha e colocou na sua boca, pegou mais um pedaço e ofereceu a Louis que sorriu e pegou – O que vocês dois então conversando?

\- Segredos – Gemma respondeu – Desculpe, H. Não posso te falar – Harry fez beicinho e olhou para Louis.

\- Louis?

\- Ei, não, mantenha essa cara de cachorro longe de mim – Louis disse – Eu não vou falar também.

\- Vocês dois são mal comigo.

\- Louis deveria vir para jantar hoje à noite – Gemma sugeriu.

Louis e Harry levantaram a cabeça com isso. Os olhos de Louis se agregaram dramaticamente.

\- O-Oque? – ele gaguejou.

\- H disse que foi jantar com suas irmãs quando elas estavam na cidade, então por que você não vem enquanto eu estou em casa? – ela explicou – Olha você não tem ir se não quiser – Harry parecia esperançoso.

\- Eu tenho certeza que mamãe não vai se importar.

\- Hm, claro – Louis encolheu os ombros – Só… Depois que você sair, fale com a sua mãe primeiro e depois me mande mensagem para confirmar. Eu não quero ser um intruso.

\- Definitivamente você não é um intruso – Gemma riu – Eu tenho certeza que minha mãe quer te conhecer tanto quanto eu. – Harry corou e chutou Gemma embaixo da mesa.

\- Obrigado, Gem – ele levantou – Eu tenho que voltar a trabalhar, mas eu saio daqui a umas horas. Quanto tempo vão ficar aqui? – Louis olhou em seu celular.

\- A aula de Zayn deve acabar em uma hora, ele vai me buscar quando estiver indo para casa – Louis sorriu.

\- Certo.

**

\- Você quer jantar fora hoje? – Zayn perguntou quando eles chegaram a casa.

\- Hm, Na verdade, eu vou jantar na casa do Harry – Louis gaguejou – Eles me convidaram.

\- Eles?

\- Harry e sua irmã, Gemma – Louis explicou – Ela estava na loja hoje com Harry. Passei o dia com ela para Niall não ficar me aborrecendo – Zayn esfregou sua mão nuca.

\- Me desculpe por isso – ele disse – Eu não deveria ter contado sobre Jason e os cortes, mas eu estava chateado e não estava pensando.

\- Está tudo bem – Louis disse – Eu deveria ter te contado quando aconteceu e eu não tenho exatamente uma desculpa por não cortar – ele encolheu os ombros – Só estou sendo fraco.

\- Não está sendo fraco – Zayn disse firme – Isso não é algo que você apenas para de fazer, Louis. Leva tempo e eu estou aqui para te ajudar passar por isso. Apenas… Não tente esconder de mim, tá? Eu posso surtar no começo, mas eu não vou deixar você passar por isso sozinho.

\- E se eu quiser ficar sozinho? – Louis perguntou calmo.

\- Então estamos fodidos – Zayn sorriu – Eu não vou te deixa, Lou – Louis se jogou nos ombros de Zayn.

\- Obrigado Zayn, por tudo – Zayn beijou o canto do olho de Louis.

\- Sem problemas, Lou. Agora de arrume para Harry!

Louis rolou seus olhos, mas sorriu. Seu celular deu um toque enquanto ele subia as escadas.

_**“Minha mãe disse que tudo bem ;)”** _

_“Tá bom :) Que horas eu tenho que estar ai?_

_**“Te pego as seis, tá bom?** _

_“Eu posso dirigir sozinho”_

_**“Sim, mas você não precisa”** _

_“;) ok. Estarei pronto então”_

_**“Certo. Mal posso esperar”** _

Louis escolheu não responder essa. Invés disso foi para o chuveiro.

Ele se concentrou em lavar seu cabelo e tentou ignorar os cortes em seu estômago.

**

Louis puxou sua camisa e mordeu o lábio.

\- O que foi Lou? – Harry perguntou quando ele estacionou na garagem.

\- Nada – Louis respondeu – Estou um pouco nervoso.

\- Com o que? – Louis olhou para baixo.

\- E se ela não gostar de mim?

\- Ela vai te amar – Harry disse suavemente – Eu prometo. Acredite em mim, se você já conseguiu a aprovação de Gemma, você definitivamente vai ganhar a minha mãe – Louis sorriu.

\- Tem certeza? – Harry segurou a mão de Louis e deu um pequeno aperto.

\- Estou positivo. Você está pronto? – Louis assentiu. Eles foram recebidos com um acidente assim que a porta abriu.

\- Gemma!

\- Desculpe mãe! – Gemma veio pelo corredor e sorriu timidamente – Derrubei uma tigela – ela disse apontando para a cozinha – Graças a Deus não tinha nada dentro. Eu sempre foi um terror na cozinha.

\- Eu também – Louis riu.

Gemma deu um passo em direção a Louis com os braços abertos. Louis deu um passo e a envolveu em um abraço

– Feliz que você veio, Louis. O jantar já está ficando pronto.

Louis ficou um pouco tenso. Harry deu um olhar para Gemma e ela deu um passo para trás. Louis segurava sua camisa de novo.

\- Lou, você está ótimo – Harry sussurrou tirando a mão de Louis da camisa – Pare de se preocupar.

\- Desculpe – Louis sussurrou de volta. Harry apertou a mão de Louis e o conduziu para a cozinha.

\- Oi mãe

\- Oi, querido – Anne disse brilhante. Ela enxugou as mãos e caminhou até eles – Você deve ser Louis. – Louis assentiu.

\- Sim – ele disse calmo. Louis limpou a garganta – Oi, Senhora Styles.

\- Meu ultimo nome na verdade é Cox, mas me chame de Anne, docinho – ela sorriu colocando sua mão no ombro dele – É tão bom conhecer você, Louis. Estou feliz que podemos nos conhecer hoje.

\- Eu também.

**

\- Eu disse que ela ia te amar – Harry disse quando sentou na cama, ele puxou Louis para perto dele. Louis sorriu timidamente.

\- Sim, eu acho que foi idiotice ficar nervoso, não foi?

\- Ei, não foi idiotice – Harry disse rápido – É normal ficar nervoso com coisas desse tipo.

Louis se afastou de Harry um pouco mordeu o lábio.

\- Eu queria que eu não ficasse tão... Eu não sei, nervoso com as coisas.

\- Como assim?

\- Em conhecer as pessoas. Eu me preocupo se eles não gostarem de mim.

\- Você é muito gostável – Harry sorriu – Eu acho difícil achar uma pessoa que não goste de você.

\- Harry, olha para a porra da minha cara. É meio óbvio que alguém não gosta de mim – Louis disse rudemente. Harry estremeceu e Louis suspirou – Desculpa, desculpa. Não quis ser grosso. É que, metade do meu rosto está machucado – ele parou – Diga para sua mãe que eu disse obrigado por ela não fazer isso a tona no jantar – Harry assentiu.

\- Eu vou. Quer ficar aqui hoje à noite? – Louis hesitou.

\- Eu provavelmente não deveria. Quer dizer, eu não tenho que ir para casa agora, mas seria melhor se eu fosse mais tarde.

Harry colocou um filme. Louis não prestou atenção em que filme era, sua mente estava vagando. A única coisa que ele conseguia focar era em Harry. O sorriso de Harry, a risada de Harry, a voz de Harry. Sua cabeça não era nada mais que harryharryharry e isso o aterrorizava. Fazia menos que duas semanas e Louis já estava enrolado em Harry. Ele não queria estar atraído, mas ele estava.

\- Lou? Louis? – Louis piscou rapidamente e olhou para Harry.

\- Sim?

\- Você saiu do ar de novo – Harry sorriu – Você está bem?

Louis não sabia a resposta. Ele estava bem? Encolheu os ombros.

\- Sim, eu estou bem – Harry franziu a sobrancelha.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Eu acho que devo ir para casa – Louis sugeriu.

\- Tá bom. Vamos.

**

Quando eles chegaram à casa de Louis, Harry abriu a porta para ele e se encostou ao carro.

\- Eu me diverti hoje – Harry disse.

\- Eu também – Louis sorriu – Obrigado por me convidar.

\- Qualquer hora.

Harry mordeu seu lábio e olhou para Louis. Suas pálpebras se fecharam e ele começou a se inclinar em direção ao Louis. O coração de Louis começou a bater forte, seus olhos estavam arregalados e frenéticos. Ele foi dar um passo para trás, mas tropeçou no meio-fio e caiu na calçada. Levantou-se rapidamente assim que Harry abriu os olhos.

\- Louis – Louis balançou a cabeça e começou a andar para trás.

\- Me desculpe, eu só, eu tenho que ir – ele gaguejou e então se virou e correu pela porta, batendo-a atrás de si.

Harry olhou para a porta e mandou para Louis um simples **“Me desculpe”** e caminhou de volta para seu carro com um suspiro.

Ele só tinha que ir e foder as coisas.

 


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais algumas partes em que os cortes estão presentes e mencionam ataques de pânicos.
> 
> E um novo personagem é apresentado no capítulo.

 

Assim que a porta se fechou atrás de Louis, ele se inclinou contra a parede e deslizou em direção ao chão. Colocou a cabeça entre as mãos, telefone tocou.

_**"Desculpe-me"** _

Ele o jogou.

Viu Zayn correr no corredor e se inclinar na frente ele. Ele podia ouvir a voz de Zayn, mas não conseguia entende-lo.

\- Respire Lou. Respire – Zayn instruiu – Respire fundo – Louis respirou – Inspire.

Louis repetiu isso por alguns minutos antes que pudesse pensar direito.

\- Agora vai – Zayn murmurou – O que aconteceu?

Louis não falou. Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco quando Zayn pegou seu celular.

\- Por que Harry está pedindo desculpas? – Zayn perguntou – Que porra ele fez? Eu juro, se ele te machucar Lou.

\- Ele não me machucou, tá? – Louis disse rapidamente – Ele não me machucou.

\- Então o que porra aconteceu com você, Lou? – Zayn levantou Louis e o levou para o sofá – Não vejo você ter um ataque de pânico há um tempo.

\- Não foi nada – Louis desmentiu – Eu exagerei – Zayn agarrou o rosto de Louis.

\- O. Que. Aconteceu? – Louis suspirou.

\- Ele tentou me beijar. Eu entrei em pânico por um momento e tropecei na calçada quando tentei me afastar. Não foi nada.

\- É sim, Louis. É algo a partir do momento que te chateia, ok? Ele não deveria ter feito isso com você, pelo que eu sei você disse para ele um pouco sobre Jason. Ele não deveria ter tentando de beijar sem sua permissão. Você tem todo direito de ficar chateado com isso.

\- Mas eu não quero perder a amizade dele – Louis sussurrou – Ele realmente se importa comigo e a maioria das pessoas não fazem isso. É... É uma sensação agradável.

\- Só diga a ele que você precisa de espaço. Tenho certeza que ele vai entender.

\- Você pode fazer isso por mim? Eu só. Eu ainda estou tentando me acalmar.

\- Você quer que eu pegue uma dos seus remédios para te ajudar a dormir? - Louis assentiu.

Zayn pegou o celular de Louis para mandar mensagem para Harry enquanto pegava os remédios dele.

_"Oi Harry, é o Zayn. Lou está um pouco mexido agora e me pediu para te mandar mensagem. Ele precisa de um espaço por um tempo, tá?"_

_**"Deus, eu fodi tudo, não? Ele pode ter o tempo que precisar. Só... você pode falar para ele que eu sinto muito? Eu sou um puta idiota".** _

_"Harry se acalme. Você não é um idiota e nem fodeu com tudo. Louis até me disse que não quer te perder, ele só precisa de um tempo para clarear a sua cabeça. Ele vai te ligar ou algo assim quando estiver pronto."_

_**"Certo. Obrigado, Zayn".** _

_"Sem problemas"_

\- O que ele disse – Louis perguntou depois de engolir sua pílula.

\- Ele disse para ter todo o tempo que precisar e que ele sente muito – Zayn disse – Ele também disse que era um idiota – Louis olhou com as sobrancelhas franzida.

\- Ele não é idiota.

\- Eu fiz questão de dizer para ele – Zayn disse – Agora, vamos te trocar e ir para cama, tá? Quer dormir no meu quarto ou no seu?

\- No seu.

**

\- Você fez o que? – Gemma quase gritou – Harry! Por que diabos você faria isso?

\- Eu não sei! – Harry suspirou – Eu não estava pensando, ok? Eu estraguei tudo. Eu me sinto horrível. Zayn disse que Louis precisa de espaço para esvaziar a cabeça. Eu estraguei tudo.

\- Harry.

\- Olha, eu gostaria de ficar aqui te ouvindo, mas eu tenho que ir trabalhar – Harry disse – Volto mais tarde.

Harry andou pelo caminho mais longo, passando pela casa de Louis. Não havia luzes e os dois carros estavam na garagem. Harry suspirou.

A loja tinha acabado de abrir quando Harry chegou. Ele fez o pedido de sempre de algumas pessoas, quase como se ele estivesse em transe continuando a olhar para a porta.

\- Lou não vai vir hoje – Niall disse. Harry levantou o olhar e corou.

\- Como você sabe?

\- Zayn me disse hoje de manhã – ele explicou – Ele vai ficar em casa com Louis hoje. Aparentemente, Lou teve um pequeno ataque de pânico ontem à noite. Ele geralmente fica com ele um dia ou mais

Harry sentiu seu estômago cair. Ataque de pânico? Ele causou um ataque de pânico em Louis?

\- Foi minha culpa – Harry sussurrou. Ele sentiu as lágrimas queimarem seus olhos.

\- Como isso foi sua culpa? – o loiro perguntou.

\- Ele veio ontem jantar e eu o levei para casa – Harry disse – E ai... Eu tentei o beijar – os olhos de Niall arregalaram.

\- Você o quê?! Harry, eu te disse para não ser assim com ele. Que porra você estava pensando?

\- Eu não estava pensando! – Harry repetiu suas palavras de manhã – Eu não consegui controlar! Ele estava tão lindo e eu apenas. Ugh, eu realmente gosto dele.

\- Acredite ou não, você não vai ser o único a se machucar nisso, Harry – Niall disse – Mesmo se você não quiser você vai machucar Louis. Ele é frágil. Ele está quebrado. Ele não está acostumado com as pessoas se importando com ele. Ele não vai reagir bem com coisas desse tipo. Você pelo menos pediu para beijá-lo? – Harry balançou a cabeça.

\- Eu só meio que me inclinei, ele deu um passo para trás e então caiu na calçada.

\- Harry.

\- Deus, eu estraguei tudo, tá? – Harry jogou o pano que ele tava segurando – Eu estraguei tudo! Eu não preciso que cada pessoa que eu conheço me diga isso.

Ele não conseguiu impedir que as lágrimas caíssem, tentou limpar seu rosto, mas era inútil. Soluçou algumas vezes e sentou.

\- Talvez você deva tirar o dia de folga – Niall disse – Se ficarmos ocupados, eu chamo outra pessoa.

\- Niall, eu estou bem – Niall balançou a cabeça.

\- Apenas vá para casa. Vejo você amanhã de manhã.

Harry suspirou e foi para os fundos pegar sua mala, ele lentamente voltou para casa. Não tinha nada para fazer em casa, ele não tinha muitos amigos na cidade. Então decidiu ligar para Liam quando chegar em casa, talvez Liam não fosse mal com ele.

\- Ei, Harry – Harry olhou para cima assustado para achar Zayn sorrindo para ele.

\- Oi, Zayn.

\- Já saiu? A loja não abriu algumas horas atrás? – Zayn perguntou se aproximando – Cara, você tem chorado? – Harry encolheu os ombros.

\- Eu, hm, eu disse para Niall o que aconteceu e ele meio que surtou. Eu meio que comecei a chorar por que eu sei que eu fodi com tudo, eu sei disso, e eu não queria ouvir outra pessoa me dizendo, então Niall sugeriu que eu fosse para casa.

\- Você não fodeu tudo, Harry. Eu já te disse isso – Zayn disse suavemente – Louis é só... Ele é complicado. Ele não está bravo com você, eu prometo. Ele só não está acostumado com alguém cuidando dele do jeito que você faz.

A porta da frente de abriu rangendo. Harry olhou assim que Louis tirou a cabeça de dentro. Quando Louis viu Harry, ele rapidamente fechou a porta.

\- Tem certeza que ele não me odeia? – Zayn assentiu.

\- Certeza. Tenho certeza que é o oposto, na verdade.

\- O que você quis dizer? – Harry perguntou.

\- Quer dizer – Zayn pausou – Louis definitivamente se importa com você e no que você pensa, então apenas não desista. Eu sei que Niall provavelmente está falando para você desistir, mas não. Você e Louis não serão os únicos a ganhar se as coisas ficarem boas. Vai ser bom para todo mundo ver Louis feliz de novo – Harry sorriu.

\- Obrigado, Zayn.

\- Eu deveria entrar.

Harry continuou sua caminhada para casa.

**

A próxima semana e meia passou rapidamente. Louis terminou os exames da universidade e não tinha se inscrito em nenhuma outra aula.

\- Eu preciso de um tempo – ele encolheu os ombros quando falou para Zayn.

Louis não falou nada sobre Harry e Zayn não iria trazer isso à tona.

Zayn estava em transe quando Louis sentou no sofá ao lado dele.

\- Eu vou para Doncaster – ele anunciou

\- Espere, o que? – Zayn perguntou – Por que você vai para casa?

\- Eu sinto que preciso me afastar – Louis disse calmo – Quer dizer, eu preciso ter mais de mim mesmo. Eu não posso nem ir para a cafeteria mais. Pensei que se eu fosse ver minha mãe e as meninas elas me ajudariam.

\- Por quanto tempo? – Louis encolheu os ombros.

\- Uma semana. Talvez duas.

**

\- Ei, Lou! Não te vejo faz um tempo.

Harry xingou e tropeçou derrubando a caixa que ele estava segurando. Ele caiu com um barulho forte.

\- Você tá bem, Harry? – Niall gritou.

\- Estou bem! – Harry respondeu respirando fundo.

Ele não estava bem. Fazia quase duas semanas desde que ele tentou beijar Louis. Quase duas semanas desde que Louis olhou para ele aterrorizado, e correu para segurança da sua casa. Quase duas semanas desde que ele ouviu a voz de Louis. Ele vinha se batendo desde aquela noite, constantemente lembrando o quão estúpido ele era.

Ele pegou a caixa rapidamente e caminhou para o fundo da loja. Ele olhou para Louis que estava ainda conversando com Niall.

\- Sim, eu vou para Doncaster por um tempo – Louis disse – Provavelmente uma semana ou duas, não tenho certeza. Só acho que preciso me afastar um pouco, sabe?

\- Sim, eu entendo – Niall assentiu – Diga para Stan que eu mandei um oi – Louis sorriu um pouco.

\- Faço questão de falar, Ni.

\- Você está indo agora? – Louis assentiu.

\- Ainda bem que minha mãe não se importa. Eu não pedi para ela exatamente – ele encolheu os ombros – Mesmo assim, obrigado pelo chá, Niall. Vejo você quando eu voltar.

\- Tchau, Louis – Louis se virou para sair, mas parou. Olhou novamente – Tchau, Harry – Harry sorriu de volta.

\- Tchau, Lou.

Ele não deixou passar o pequeno sorriso que apareceu no rosto de Louis.

As três horas de viagem de Londres para Doncaster foram chatas. Ele mandou uma mensagem para Stan para avisa-lo e então foi convidado para tomar bebidas na casa dele a noite.

Quando ele finalmente saiu do ônibus velho era quase três da tarde. Ele se olhou no espelho. Os machucados de Jason tinham melhorado, então decidiu manter essa história apenas entre ele. Puxou a mala para fora do banco de trás e rolou pela calçada, bateu na porta e esperou, sua mãe atendeu com um rosto surpreso.

\- Surpresa – ele disse fracamente.

Ele foi imediatamente colocado em um abraço.

\- Lou! – Jay disse feliz – O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu não estava esperando a sua visita tão cedo.

\- Eu precisava sair um pouco de Londres – ele disse – Eu deveria ter ligado antes, mas eu realmente precisava clarear minha cabeça.

\- Você sempre será bem vindo aqui, amor. Venha, vá lá para cima e me espere em meu quarto. Vou fazer chá e então vamos conversar.

\- Não há nada para conversar – Louis mentiu.

\- Lou – Jay disse com um olhar severo – Você não pode me enganar.

Louis suspirou subindo as escadas, colocou a mala no quarto de visita e caminhou até o quarto da sua mãe. Ele enrolou-se debaixo dos cobertores e pensou o que ele iria dizer para sua mãe.

\- Certo – Jay disse quando entrou no quarto. Ela segurava uma caneca para Louis e colocou a outra na cabeceira enquanto ela se arrastou na cama ao lado de Louis – Fale para sua mãe o que está acontecendo.

\- Eu não sei – Louis encolheu os ombros.

\- É o Harry, não é – Louis apenas olhou – Ei, uma mãe consegue sentir as coisas. O que aconteceu?

\- Bom, ele... Tentou me beijar? – Louis olhou para ela para ver sua reação. Jay pressionou seus lábios – Eu fui para casa dele jantar e quando ele me trouxe de volta, ele tentou me beijar.

\- Sim – Jay murmurou – E o que você fez?

\- Eu fiz o que faço de melhor. Entrei em pânico e corri – Jay levantou a sobrancelha – Quando ele se inclinou para me beijar, eu dei um passo para trás, tropecei na calçada e cai. Eu disse para ele que tinha que ir, e corri para dentro e não converso com ele desde então – Louis olhou para suas mãos – Bom, eu disse tchau para ele hoje, mas foi a única vez que eu falei com ele em duas semanas. Eu sinto que as coisas vão ficar estranhas entre a gente.

\- Você pensou em conversar com ele sobre isso? – Jay perguntou.

\- Zayn disse para ele que eu não estou bravo então eu espero que ele acredite – Louis mencionou – Zayn também disse pra ele que eu precisava de espaço. Foi o primeiro ataque de pânico que eu tive em um tempo, então isso chocou muito Zayn e eu.

\- Eu acho que você e Harry precisam sentar e conversar isso. Ele te faz feliz, então você não precisa deixar as coisas irem para esse rumo no relacionamento de vocês. Eu não vejo você feliz assim em um tempo, querido. Não o deixe ir – Jay beijou a testa de Louis – Agora eu preciso pegar as gêmeas na creche. Fizzy está na casa de uma amiga por uns dias e Lottie está no quarto. Vou voltar em meia hora.

Louis saiu no corredor e bateu a porta de Lottie.

\- Tá aberta! – Louis abriu a porta e espiou dentro, Lottie olhou – Louis! – Louis riu e sentou o lado de Lottie em sua cama.

\- Ei, Lot.

\- O que está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou chegando mais perto dele.

\- Quê? Um cara não pode visitar sua irmã? – ele brincou.

\- O que aconteceu com Harry? – a mandíbula de Louis caiu.

\- Por que todo mundo já presume que aconteceu alguma coisa com Harry?

\- Eu apenas sei – Lottie ficou quieta por um tempo depois olhou para ele – Lou, você está melhorando? – ele virou seus olhos para ela.

\- Como assim, Lot?

\- Você sabe o que eu quis dizer – ela disse. Ela passou a mão nos braços e correu levemente seus dedos nas cicatrizes – Eu sei mais disso do que você pensa Lou.

\- O quanto você sabe, exatamente? – ele perguntou.

\- Eu sei que Jason foi um babaca com você, que ele te batia e que você estava deprimido – ela pressionou um pouco mais forte nas cicatrizes – E eu sei que quando você estava no hospital o ano passado, não foi porque você tinha caído no banheiro. Eu sei que você tentou Lou, e isso me assusta porque eu quase te perdi sem nem dizer adeus. Eu... Eu não sei o que fazer sem você – os olhos de Louis estavam cheios de água.

\- Lottie... – ele engoliu – Como vocês todas sabem disso?

\- Eu ouvi você e a mamãe conversando às vezes – ela cheirou e enxugou algumas lágrimas – E quando nós estávamos na sua casa, você deixou seu remédio no balcão. Mas eu coloquei no armário antes de Fiz pudesse ver. E também, ano passado, você não estava escondendo muito bem suas lâminas. Você se cortou aqui uma vez, eu encontrei a toalha ensanguentada no lixo quando estava limpando. Por que, Lou? Por que você fez aqui com tantos lugares? Eu não consigo – ela caiu no choro.

\- Oh, Lottie – ele a abraçou enquanto ela soluçava no ombro dele.

\- Eu só quero que você melhore Lou.

\- Eu estou tentando – ele prometeu – Eu realmente estou tentando, amor. Eu vou melhorar, eu prometo.

\- Eu não posso te perder.

\- Você não vai – Louis se inclinou um pouco para trás e enxugou as lágrimas restantes do rosto de Lottie – Olha, eu prometi para Stan que iria à casa dele hoje a noite, mas eu prometo que amanhã a noite, nós vamos ter uma noite de filmes. Qualquer filme que você quiser assistir.

\- Obrigada, Louis – Lottie sorriu.

**

\- Você definitivamente precisa ficar bêbado hoje à noite – Stan concluiu depois que Louis contou sua história – Meu primo está vindo pra gente ficar bêbado juntos!

\- Que primo? – Louis perguntou trazendo a lata de cerveja para seus lábios.

\- Ashton, o de Austrália – Stan disse – Ele mudou para Londres essa manhã e está a caminho da estação de trem. Esqueci que ele estava vindo para ser honesto, mas imaginei que estaria tudo bem. Será bom vocês dois se conhecerem.

\- Ele vai precisar de amigos em Londres – Louis concordou – Eu vou mostrar a cidade para ele, seremos amigos. Melhores amigos, amigos para sempre. Vamos ter festas do pijama e tudo – Stan riu.

\- Quantos _drinques_ você tomou?

\- Quatro? Cinco? Eu não sei – Louis balançou os ombros.

\- Essa provavelmente foi uma má ideia porque não era para você estar bebendo e tomando remédios – Stan disse de repente e Louis balançou os ombros novamente.

\- Ah, foda-se.

A campainha tocou.

Stan voltou com os braços ao redor dos ombros de Ashton. Ashton era... Bom.

O menino estava impressionado e Louis lutou para não bocejar para ele.

\- Louis, esse é Ashton – Stan disse tirando Louis do transe – Ash, esse é meu amigo Louis. Ele mora em Londres também então eu pensei que seria bom vocês dois se conhecerem.

\- E ai – Ashton sorriu.

\- Oi – Louis disse.

Quatro horas e muitas bebidas depois, Louis estava deitado no chão da sala rindo de absolutamente nada. Stan jogou um travesseiro nele.

\- Lou, cale a boca!

\- Mas é engraçado! – ele ria.

\- O que é tão engraçado? – Ashton perguntou.

\- Isso – Louis parou e tentou controlar sua risada – O motivo porque eu vim aqui foi porque eu entrei em pânico quando Harry tentou me beijar. Porque eu não sou bom com sentimentos, beijos ou qualquer coisa – ele riu de novo e olhou para Ashton – E agora eu quero te beijar. Tipo, eu _realmente_ quero beijar você. – o sorriso de Ashton cresceu.

\- Então beije.

Louis se arrastou até Ashton com um sorriso diabólico no rosto. Ele colocou as coxas em ambos os lados do menino, montando nele e se inclinando.

\- Faça. – Ashton repetiu calmo.

Louis pressionou seus lábios contra os de Ashton, imediatamente lambendo e mordendo o lábio inferior dele. Ashton abriu seus lábios e permitiu o acesso de Louis, as mãos dele seguiram para a cintura de Louis, puxando o mais próximo possível. Ele levantou sua cintura fazendo os dois gemerem alto. Louis beijou o pescoço de Ashton, rangendo lentamente os quadris. Louis fez uma pequena marca no pescoço dele e mordeu durante. Ashton gemeu.

\- Jesus Cristo! Vão para um quarto – Stan murmurou.

\- Com prazer – Louis sorriu.

Ele se levantou e pegou a mão de Ashton. Louis deu um beijinho nos lábios do menino antes de arrastá-lo para o quarto de hóspedes de lá de cima.

\- Use camisinha! – Stan gritou atrás deles.

\- Vai se foder! – Louis riu.

**

\- Então você não acha que eu estraguei tudo? – Harry perguntou pela terceira vez.

\- Não – Liam suspirou – Eu só acho que você tentou ir um pouco rápido. Da próxima vez, pense em um beijo na bochecha ou algo assim – Harry mordeu seu lábio.

\- Deveria mandar mensagem para ele?

\- Melhor não – Liam disse – Você deve esperar até ele te mandar.

\- _Você_ pode mandar? – Harry perguntou – Apenas para, não sei, ver se ele está bem. Ver se ele chegou vivo em Doncaster.

\- Harry.

\- Por favor, Liam – Harry fez beicinho.

\- Tá bom – Liam suspirou. Ele tirou seu celular do bolso e começou a escrever uma mensagem.

_"Hiiiiiiii Liaaaam :)))) sim chegei bm. na casa do stan agr"._

_**"Você tá bêbado?"** _

_"Taaaallvezzzzzz :))))"_

_"Mas eu fz um novo amig! Sortudo!"_

Liam abriu a imagem anexada e suspirou ao vê-lo.

_**"Você não poderia beber tomando remédios Lou, toma cuidado".** _

_"Eu vooooooou :))))"_

\- Ele fez bem a viagem – Liam disse.

\- E? – Harry pediu

\- Ele está na casa do seu amigo Stan – Liam explicou – E, bom, completamente bêbado.

Harry olhou pelo ombro de Liam. Ele apontou para a imagem e Liam abriu.

\- Esse é Stan?

\- Não – Liam passou a mão no cabelo – Eu não sei quem é esse, ele só disse que é um novo amigo – Harry abaixou o olhar – Mas esse é o fundo da sala de Stan, então pelo menos ele não está em algum clube aleatório por ai.

\- É – Harry puxou o botão da sua camisa – Eu... Eu vou embora – Liam franziu a sobrancelha.

\- Você está bem? – Harry forçou um sorriso.

\- Sim. Ligo pra você mais tarde, ok?

Harry limpou os olhos e apressadamente foi para o carro. Ele sentou no banco de motoristas por alguns minutos, respirando fundo para se acalmar e depois foi para casa.

Amigos. Louis e aquele menino eram apenas amigos. É isso. Amigos não fazem nada entre eles. Louis não faz coisas desse tipo.

Mas então Harry voltou seu pensamento para quando ele foi ao bar com Louis. Ele pensou o quão bêbado Louis estava e se esfregando com um estranho. Se Louis fez isso em um clube aleatório com um estranho, o que ele não faria na casa do seu melhor amigo?

Harry balançou a cabeça e caminhou para casa. Louis não era assim.

Ele entrou na cama e tirou seu celular. Discutiu se deveria ou não ligar Louis, antes de desistir ele suspirou. Ele tirou a cueca antes de rastejar para a cama. Toda a vez que ele fechava seus olhos, ele via Louis beijando aquele cara da foto.

Seria uma longa noite.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo foi cheio de emoções na parte da Lottie que doooor.
> 
> Fiquei chocada quando Louis pegou o Ashton, mds. Sempre fico assim.


	7. Capítulo 7

Louis acordou na manhã seguinte com uma dor de cabeça e uma ainda mais forte em sua bunda. Ele fechou os olhos, mas os abriu quando percebeu que estava deitado sobre um peito nu, e se afastou rapidamente. Foi quando notou que estava no final da cama, ele caiu no chão puxando o lençol para baixo com ele para cobrir seu corpo. Caiu fazendo barulho e a pessoa que estava na cama se levantou rápido.

\- Louis? Você está bem?

Louis o olhou. Ashton estava olhando sobre a borda da cama com um olhar preocupado.

\- Sim – Louis disse – Desculpe por acordar você – ele levantou e colocou rapidamente sua cueca e a calça de moletom – Eu vou voltar.

Ele correu pelo corredor para o quarto de Stan e pulou na cama.

\- Mas que... Lou? – Stan resmungou – O que você está fazendo?

\- Por que diabos você me deixou dormir com ele? – Louis sussurrou – Eu sei que eu estava bêbado, mas por que você não me impediu, Stan? Por quê?

\- Porque você precisava ter um pouco diversão – Stan disse sonolento – Olha, só vá explicar para ele que você não está a procura de relacionamentos por que você está apaixonado por alguém que está em casa...

\- Eu não estou

\- E eu tenho certeza que ele vai entender – Louis puxou o nariz de Stan.

\- Você é um perigo.

Em sua cabeça Louis pensou sobre o que ele iria dizer. Abriu a porta do quarto de hóspedes devagar. Ashton estava na cama mexendo em seu celular, Louis caminhou em sua direção e sentou perto dele.

\- Ouça, Ashton – ele começou – Sobre ontem a noite

Ashton o cortou.

\- Nós dois estávamos bêbados.

\- Bastante – Louis murmurou – É isso, eu não estou procurando por um relacionamento agora. Meu último namorado não foi muito bom comigo, e eu ainda estou tentando superar. Eu normalmente não faria coisas desse tipo se eu estivesse sóbrio.

\- Nem eu – Ashton disse sorrindo – Eu nunca estive em um bom relacionamento, então também não estou à procura. Não estou dizendo que me arrependo de ontem a noite, mas eu entendo que isso não está indo para nenhum lugar – Louis soltou um pequeno sorrido.

\- Tudo bem. Só, é... Tudo bem. Obrigado por entender.

\- Por que não iria? – ele perguntou

\- Como eu disse, meu último namorado não era muito bom.

\- Eu também entendi isso. Meu último namorado me abusou um pouco – Louis olhou para Ashton.

\- O meu também – ele disse baixinho – Ele, hm... na verdade ele me maltratava bastante.

Ashton segurou a mão de Louis passou o polegar sobre os dedos dele.

\- Se você quiser conversar sobre isso com alguém que já passou, você pode conversar comigo, tá? Tipo, nós dois vamos estar morando em Londres – Louis sorriu.

\- Sim, tá bom. Quanto tempo vai ficar aqui na casa do Stan?

\- Cerca de uma semana – Ashton respondeu – E depois vou pegar o trem de volta para Londres.

\- Eu também vou ficar uma semana, então por que eu não te dou uma carona?

\- Parece bom – Stan entrou no quarto.

\- Onde vocês vão almoçar?

\- Na verdade, tenho que ir para casa – Louis disse – Prometi para Lottie uma noite de filmes, e você conhece as noites de filme dela. Eles normalmente começam depois do almoço – ele levantou e colocou sua blusa e Stan riu.

\- Então acho que nós nos vemos depois, Louis – Louis pegou sua bolsa.

\- Tchau gente – ele parou na porta – Ei, Ashton?

\- Sim Louis – Ashton disse e Louis respirou fundo.

\- Pegue meu número com Stan e me mande mensagem, tá? – Ashton sorriu.

\- Sim.

**

\- Você está com um chupão no seu pescoço – foi a primeira coisa de Lottie disse quando ele chegou.

\- O que? – Louis peguntou entrando em pânico. Ele correu pelo corredor para o banheiro e olhou para si mesmo no espelho. Tinha, no final de seu pescoço, um chupão. Um bem grande – Porraaaaa.

\- Pensei que você estava com Stan – Lottie disse – E eu não acho que foi ele que fez isso.

\- É. Bem, Stan não, mas seu primo fez – Louis murmurou – A gente ficou bêbado – ele se virou para Lottie – Nunca fique bêbado perto de um menino, a não ser que ele seja gay. Então você pode beber com ele. Mas tenha certeza que ele é gay e não esteja só te enganando.

\- Lou, você está bem? – ela riu – O que exatamente aconteceu ontem a noite?

\- Bom, eu fiquei bêbado. Ashton chegou. Eu fiquei ainda mais bêbado. Eu o beijei. E bem... – ele olhou para Lottie – Foi exatamente onde parou.

Ele caminhou de volta para a sala.

\- Tem certeza? – ela sorriu e sentou no sofá o lado dele – Porque o jeito que você está andando me diz que você está mentindo – Louis suspirou.

\- Olha, eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso agora, ok? Eu vim aqui para tirar Harry da minha cabeça um pouco e agora tudo que eu penso é nele porque, sim, eu durmi com Ashton e senti como se estivesse traindo Harry mesmo que não esteja acontecendo nada entre a gente, eu só...

\- Lou, se acalme – Lottie disse gentilmente – Eu entendo, ta bom? Você não fez nada errado. Talvez você devesse dormir mais um pouco? Tentar se livrar dessa ressaca? Fizzy e as gêmeas vão na casa de uma amiga hoje a noite e mamãe vai sair um pouco então temos a casa para nós dois até as cinco. E então podemos começar a noite de fillmes. Vá dormir – Louis sorriu.

\- Obrigado, Lottie.

Antes de se deitar ele pegou o celular. Ele o girou na mão por alguns minutos antes de realmente mandar uma mensagem para o Harry.

_“Filme na minha casa quando eu chegar, tá? ;) Vou sair daqui sábado de manhã.”_

**

Harry estava deitado na sua cama quando o celular tocou.

“Noite de filme na minha casa quando eu voltar, tá? ;) Vou voltar sábado de manhã”

****_“Tá, parece bom ;)”_ ** **

A resposta veio horas depois com uma foto anexada.

_“Salve essa foto para chantageá-lo, vou apagar isso do celular dele junto com a mensagem para que ele não veja xx.”_

Louis estava dormindo no sofá. Ele estava com um cobertor de Barbie em cima dele e um urso aconchegado em seu peito. Eles eram obviamente das suas irmãs, mas ainda assim, adorável. Seu cabelo estava caindo em seus olhos e sua boca estava ligeiramente aberta. Harry salvou a foto.

****_“hahah Vou salvar. Quem exatamente eu devo agradecer por essa foto?”_ ** **

_“É a Lottie. Tenha um bom dia Harry xx.”_

****_“Você também Lottie x.”_ ** **

****_**_ ** **

\- Nós temos que assistir “O diário de uma paixão”? - Louis choramingou

\- Ah cala a boca seu cuzão – Lottie murmurou. Ela colocou o DVD e sentou no sofá – Você ama esse filme tanto quanto eu.

\- Só comece o filme – Louis riu e colocou seu pé no colo da Lottie. O seu celular vibrou.

_****“Ei Lou! É o Ashton ;)”** ** _

Louis segurou o sorriso

**

\- Cara você parece morto de cansaço – Stan disse quando ele abriu a porta. Louis o fuzilou.

\- Você me chamou ás nove da manhã porra e me acordou depois de uma noite de filmes com a Lottie.

\- É um bom ponto – Stan riu.

Eles caminharam em direção à sala para encontrar Ashton sentado no sofá.

\- Ei – ele sorriu.

\- Oi, Ashton – Louis disse. Ele deitou no sofá e colocou o pé no colo do menino.

\- Que hora você foi pra cama? – Stan perguntou.

\- Umas três da manhã – Louis resmungou – Lottie estava determinada a assistir todos os filmes da saga Crepúsculo.

\- Deus, deve ter sido terrível.

\- Você nem imagina – Louis rolou os olhos.

\- Seu celular está tocando – Ashton comentou.

_****“Bom dia Lou ;)”** ** _

Louis sorriu e digitou uma resposta.

_****“Bom dia Harry! Por que está acordado?”** ** _

_****“Esperando minha mãe terminar o banho pra ela me levar para o trabalho. Está chovendo aqui!”****_ – Louis riu.

_****“Aqui tá garoando. Quer fazer um face time? Talvez isso vá manter você entretido até sua mãe ficar pronta... E eu meio que sinto sua falta”.** ** _

_****“Parece uma boa ideia. Eu meio que sinto sua falta também ;)”** ** _

Louis se sentou direito no sofá e aceitou a ligação quando ela chegou.

\- Oi, Haz!

\- Oi Harry! – Stan gritou da cozinha.

\- Quem foi esse? – Harry perguntou.

\- Foi Stan – Louis disse – Ele está na cozinha fazendo sabe lá Deus o que e ele é um intrometido da porra – ele virou o celular para o lado – E esse é Ashton, o primo de Stan.

\- Oi Harry – Ashton cantou. Harry sorriu, mas soou um pouco forçado.

\- Oi, Ashton.

Louis voltou à câmera párea ele.

\- Como você está? Faz um tempo que a gente não conversa.

\- Sim, algumas semanas – Harry concordou – É que... Me desculpe, por tudo – Louis balançou a cabeça.

\- Você não tem nada para se desculpar Harry – ele não discutiu.

\- Como sua mãe está?

\- Eu não a vi muito para ser honesto – Louis admitiu – Ela tem trabalhado muito. Na primeira noite que eu estava aqui, eu passei aqui no Stan e fiquei muito bêbado – ele olhou para ver Ashton corando um pouco – E então eu dormir de ressaca ontem e tive uma noite de filmes com a Lottie – Harry conteve o sorriso.

\- Na verdade eu recebi uma foto interessante ontem. Você estava dormindo no sofá.

\- Eu tenho que ver essa foto – Stan disse disparando a trás de Louis – Me mande!

\- Eu não posso deixar Louis ver! – Harry riu – É uma chantagem!

\- Não interessa – Stan disse – Por favor, por favor, por favor, me mande!

\- Eu vou mandar no caminho do trabalho – Harry sorriu – Falando nisso, minha mãe está pronta. Eu tenho que ir, Lou.

\- Me manda mensagem no seu intervalo? – Louis perguntou timidamente e Harry assentiu – Tchau, Haz.

\- Tchau, boobear – Louis gemeu e Harry riu.

\- Você é um perigo Harry – Louis disse. Harry apenas sorriu e desligou.

\- Você vai contar para ele? – Stan perguntou.

\- Depois de sair com ele para um encontro e fugir quando ele tentou me beijar? – Louis tossiu – Provavelmente não.

**

Quando Harry caminhou em direção ao café, ele notou Zayn e Liam sentado no balcão conversando com Niall, ele caminhou e colocou sua cabeça no ombro de Liam.

\- Louis está com um chupão – ele murmurou.

\- Que? – Liam perguntou.

\- Eu tava no face time com Louis – ele explicou – E ele tá com um chupão bem grande no seu pescoço. Tenho quase certeza que foi Ashton que fez.

\- Harry, ele tava bêbado – Liam murmurou – Se foi Ashton, ele não estava pensando direito.

\- Espere. O que aconteceu com Louis? – Zayn perguntou – E quem é Ashton?

\- Ele é o primo de Stan ou algo do tipo – Harry encolheu os ombros – Mas ele ficou bêbado na noite que ele foi para Doncaster. Ele estava conversando com Liam e mandou uma foto dele e do Ashton. E eu tenho certeza que algo aconteceu entre eles.

\- E se aconteceu? – Niall balançou os ombros – Vocês não estão em um relacionamento Harry

\- Niall – Zayn disse – Cala a boca.

\- Não, ele está certo – Harry murmurou – Nós não estamos namorando, então ele pode fazer o que dizer. Eu não sei por que eu estou agindo assim.

\- É porque você gosta dele – Zayn suspirou – E ele é muito orgulhoso para admitir que ele gosta de você também. Mas pelo menos vocês estão conversando de novo, sim? – Harry sorriu um pouco.

\- Sim. Ele me mandou mensagem ontem e hoje de manhã ele me ligou. É um progresso.

Niall rolou seus olhos e voltou para a cozinha.

\- O ignore Harry – Liam disse calmo – Não o deixe interferir, tá? Continue tentando com Louis.

\- Eu vou.

**

\- Tá bom. Então, eu tenho quatro irmãs e as duas mais novas vão provavelmente perguntar um milhão de perguntas cada uma – Louis explicou assim que Ashton e ele ficaram de frente a porta – E não escute nada que Lottie disser. Ela é a mais velha com cabelo loiro.

\- Por que eu não devo ouvi-la? – Ashton disse.

\- Por que ela só vai ser um pouco chata – Louis disse – Ela foi a primeira que notou isso – ele apontou para o chupão no pescoço – Na noite depois que eu fiquei bêbado na casa do Stan. Ela gosta de tirar sarro das coisas.

\- Ah, entendi – Ashton riu.

Louis abriu a porta e espiou.

\- Parece estar limpo, mas eu...

Phoebe e Daisy vieram correndo das escadas com Lottie tentando alcança-las. Todas estavam rindo.

\- Aproveite. Elas estão todas animadas – Louis suspirou e abriu a porta para que eles pudessem entrar. As meninas pararam de correr e olharam para os meninos – Meninas, esse é Ashton.

As meninas sorriram e acenaram enquanto Lottie só prendia o sorriso.

\- Oi, Ashton! – Phoebe disse – Eu sou a Phoebe.

\- E eu sou Daisy – ela cantarolou – Você é a novo amigo do Louis?

\- Sim, eu sou – Ashton sorriu.

As gêmeas correram.

\- Então você é o Ashton – Lottie disse – Eu ouvi algumas coisas sobre você.

\- Lottie, cala a boca – Louis disse. Ele colocou sua mão na boca dela e olhou para Ashton pedindo desculpas – Eu te disse, ela é terrível.

\- Na verdade, está tudo bem – Ashton riu – Acontece. Não há nada que possa mudar isso – Lottie levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Tudo bem então. Se divirtam – ela começou a caminhar, mas olhou por cima do seu ombro – Mas não muito – ela piscou e correu no corredor.

Louis gemeu e encostou suas costas na parede.

\- Eu vou matar ela.

\- Você não vai matar ninguém – Jay disse assim que surgiu na sala. Ela pulou um pouco quando viu Ashton – Oh, oi.

\- Oi, eu sou Ashton – ele disse – O primo do Stan – Jay sorriu.

\- Ah, sim. Eu lembro agora.

\- Ele mora em Londres então eu pensei em dar uma carona para ele pra ele não ter que ir de trem – Louis explicou – E também de não ficar louco no caminho de volta.

\- Que hora você vai sair querido? – ela perguntou com um olhar carregado.

\- Provavelmente em quinze minutos – Louis disse – De qualquer forma, eu tenho que voltar e visitar em breve. Eu esqueci o quanto eu amo esse lugar – o seu celular tocou – Oh, é o Harry, já volto – ele começou a caminhar para o corredor – Ei, Haz.

\- Então Ashton – Lottie disse de algum lugar. O menino pulou e se virou.

\- Sim?

\- O quanto você conhece Louis? – ela perguntou.

\- Hm.

\- Eu sei de tudo, literalmente, então não se preocupe de me falar qualquer coisa.

\- Oh – Ashton disse – Bem, eu sei de tudo com o Harry. Tipo, o quase beijo e tudo. E ele me disse que seu ex-namorado o machucava muito. Isso é tudo que eu sei. Eu sei que tem mais, mas não vou forçar a me contar.

\- Isso é bom – ela disse calma.

\- Eu sei como ele se sente – ele murmurou – Meu ex não era exatamente o melhor.

Louis voltou para a sala com um sorriso em seu rosto.

\- Lottie, você está o interrogando?

\- Por que diabos eu faria isso? – ela disse inocente.

\- Porque você é um pentelho intrometido – ele disse colocando o braço ao redor dela e a abraçando – Vejo você em breve, sim? – ela o apertou um pouco.

\- Sim. Se cuide, Lou – ele sorriu.

\- Eu vou, Lottts.

Louis se despediu do resto da sua família com a promessa de voltar em breve.

\- Traga Harry! – Daisy disse.

\- É! Traga Harry! – Phoebe concordou – Eu sinto falta dele.

\- Eu vou ver o que consigo fazer – ele prometeu.

Ele colocou as suas bolsas e as de Ashton no banco de trás e entrou no carro.

\- Viagens de carro me dão sono, então eu não posso prometer ficar acordado a viagem inteira – Ashton disse – Mas pelo menos eu vou dormir aqui e não em um trem. Já quase perdi a minha parada – Louis riu.

\- Tem um travesseiro no banco de trás se você quiser usar. Vamos estar em Londres em três horas.

Ashton procurou no banco de trás e pegou o travesseiro.

\- Obrigado.

A viagem para casa foi rápida. Louis estava com o radio tocando calmamente, ele olhou para Ashton algumas vezes. O menino estava curvado no banco com sua cabeça contra a janela, nada confortável, mas ele estava dormindo. Ele nem se quer se moveu quando Louis gritou palavrões para motoristas que tinham o cortado.

Ele estacionou o carro na frente da cafeteria, tirou o sinto de segurança e empurrou o braço de Ashton algumas vezes.

\- Hora de acordar Ashton – ele cantarolou e Ashton gemeu – Ash, estamos em Londres.

Ashton abriu os olhos lentamente e o esfregou.

\- Onde é isso?

\- Estamos em Londres – Louis repetiu – Nós estamos na melhor cafeteria da cidade e você obviamente precisa de café.

Louis saiu do carro e caminhou até a porta de Ashton para abri-la e então ele carregou um Ashton sonolento para a cafeteria até sentá-lo no balcão.

\- Lou, você voltou! – Niall gritou enquanto olhava para Ashton, que estava com a cabeça jogada no balcão – E você trouxe um menino?

\- Esse é Ashton – Louis disse – Ele é o primo do Stan que se mudou para Londres.

Ashton finalmente levantou a cabeça e sorriu.

\- Oi.

\- E ai cara – Niall riu – Eu sou Niall

Harry caminhou dos fundos e seu rosto se abriu em um sorriso enorme.

\- Oi, Lou.

\- Oi, Haz – Louis sorriu de volta – Você vai sair a tempo da nossa noite de filmes, né?

\- Claro – Harry prometeu – Eu chego às cinco.

\- Venha direto, tá? Eu tenho pipocas e as outras coisas – Harry assistiu.

\- Oh! – Louis disse de repente – Ashton, esse é Harry – Ashton se virou onde ele conversava com Niall – Harry, esse é o primo de Stan, Ashton.

Harry forçou um sorriso, ele viu uma fraca marca de chupão no pescoço de Ashton. Ela combinada com a que Louis tinha. Era quase como se Niall soubesse o que ele estava pensando, mas seu olhar severo não dizia nada.

\- Loueh!

Zayn correu e envolveu Louis em um abraço, o empurrando no balcão.

\- Que merda – Louis engasgou – Que porra Zayn.

\- Eu senti a sua falta – Zayn disse ainda com um braço envolvendo Louis – Você se foi.

\- Sim, por uma semana – Louis disse – Agora saia de cima mim! – Ashton estava rindo.

\- É com isso que eu moro – Louis revirou os olhos – Ash, esse é Zayn. Zayn, esse é Ashton – Louis apontou – E eu estou cansado de apresentações.

\- Vou fazer uma placa assim você não precisa se preocupar – Ashton disse sério e Louis concordou.

\- É bom. Até por que tem uma pessoa faltando. Onde está Liam falando nisso?

\- Pergunte para Zayn – Niall não conteve o sorriso histérico – Tenho certeza que eles ficaram a semana toda junto fazendo...

\- Tá bom, Niall – Zayn interrompeu corando.

\- O que? – Louis gritou – Zayn? E Liam? O quanto eu perdi?

\- Muito, aparentemente – Niall riu.

Louis olhou para Harry que não estava falando, ele estava brincando com seus dedos e olhando para baixo. Louis caminhou até ele e cutucou seu peito.

\- Você está bem, Haz – ele perguntou.

\- Sim – Harry respondeu baixinho – Eu estou bem – Louis apontou para ele.

\- Então sorria! – Harry forçou um sorriso – Harry.

\- Eu estou bem, eu prometo – Harry o assegurou – Só estou um dor de cabeça.

Louis não estava convencido.

\- Eu tenho remédio em casa, você pode pegar hoje à noite se você precisar.

\- Obrigado – Louis mordeu seu lábio inferior.

\- Você poderia ir para casa quando sair, pegar algumas roupas. Eu vou te buscar quando estiver pronto e você pode dormir lá, sim? – Harry sorriu de novo, mas dessa vez chegou até seus olhos.

\- Sério?

\- Sério – Louis disse – Eu tenho que levar Ashton para casa, mas eu te vejo mais tarde, tá? – ele estendeu seus braços – Agora venha me abraçar.

Harry revirou os olhos, mas sorriu. Ele caminhou para fora do balcão e passo os braços ao redor de Louis.

\- Eu realmente senti sua falta – ele sussurrou calmo – a respiração de Louis oscilou, mas ele ainda assim respondeu.

\- Eu senti sua falta, também H – ele se afastou – Se divirta no trabalho.

\- Eu vou – Harry riu – Escolha bons filmes!

Louis riu pegando o braço de Ashton e puxando ele pelas portas tomando cuidado para não derrubar o café.

\- Tchau, Harry!

\- Tchau, Lou!

Ashton olhou para ele ceticamente quando entrou no carro.

\- O que? – Louis perguntou.

\- Você disse que queria parar aqui pelo café, mas saiu sem um – Ashton disse e tomou um pouco do seu café para chegar ao ponto – Qual o real motivo por parar aqui?

\- Talvez eu quisesse que você provasse o café deles – Louis tentou.

\- Você sabia que Harry estaria trabalhando – Ashton sorriu – Você queria ver ele na verdade!

\- Cala a boca – Louis corou.

\- Ele é bonito – Ashton disse – Vejo por que você queria ir lá – Virou para ver Louis olhando feio para a estrada, ele riu – Só estou brincando com você, Lou.

Louis mudou de assunto.

\- Onde você mora mesmo?

\- Em um flat na Madison Avenue – Ashton respondeu.

\- São só três quadras da minha casa – Louis comentou.

Ele terminou o caminho em silêncio, estacionando o carro ao lado do prédio, pegou as malas de Ashton e seguiu ele para a porta.

\- Obrigada por me trazer pra casa – Ashton disse suavemente – Poderíamos sair algum dia.

\- Sim – Louis concordou – Hoje não, talvez amanhã à noite? Você poderia vir jantar na minha casa com Zayn.

\- Parece uma boa ideia – Ashton sorriu e ficou quieto por um minuto – Você realmente deveria contar para Harry que gosta dele.

\- O q-que? – Louis gaguejou – Eu não gosto...

\- Lou, não minta para você mesmo. Isso só piora as coisas – Louis mordeu seu lábio e balançou a cabeça.

\- Tenho que ir, Ashton – Ashton deu um passo à frente para abraçar Louis.

\- Tchau, Lou – Louis deu um passou para trás. Hesitante, ele se inclinou e deu um beijo na bochecha de Ashton.

\- Tchau, Ash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E ai gente? Vocês estão gostando??? Me contem!


	8. Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tem momentos do Harry com Michael nesse capítulo... E também casos e automutilação e o Louis fala um pouco de estupro no começo. (Que horrível)

Louis dirigiu para a casa de Harry assim que ele mandou mensagem. Chegou na frente da porta dele e bateu, Harry abriu.

\- Oi – Harry sorriu e abaixou o olhar – Suéter legal.

Louis corou um pouco e encolheu os ombros. Ele estava usando o suéter que Harry tinha deixado na sua casa.

\- É confortável – Harry riu. Louis tentou fazer uma careta, mas falhou e começou a rir – Você vem ou não, Curly?

\- Claro – Harry respondeu.

Harry ficou bem perto de Louis, suas mãos estavam roçando enquanto eles caminhavam para o carro. Harry colocou sua bolsa no banco de trás e foi para o banco do passageiro com um pequeno sorriso. Louis entrou no carro e o ligou, deu uma olhada em Harry antes de começar dirigir para a casa.

\- Então, quais filmes você escolheu para essa gloriosa noite? – Harry perguntou e Louis sorriu de novo.

\- Alguns clássicos, algumas comédias românticas e alguns da Disney – ele respondeu – Pensei que talvez a gente devesse escolher o que realmente vamos ver.

\- Espero que você tenha Bambi – Harry disse animado e Louis levantou uma sobrancelha – O que? Bambi é maravilhoso!

Louis balançou cabeça sorrindo.

\- Você é único Harry Styles.

**

\- Saia de cima de mim!

\- Retire o que você disse! – Louis gritou.

\- Nunca!

Louis estava com a cabeça de Harry no tapete, o braço amarrado nas costas e estava sentando na bunda do menino.

\- Eu não vou te soltar até você retirar o que você disse! – Louis disse.

\- Tá bom, tá bom! – Harry disse – Eu retiro!

\- Repita depois de mim: Grease é o melhor filme na história do tempo – Harry revirou os olhos.

\- Grease é o melhor filme na história do tempo.

Louis sorriu e bateu nas costas de Harry antes de levantar. Ele estava em pé por aproximadamente dez segundos antes de ser jogado no chão. Caiu de costas num guincho, não muito másculo. Harry estava sentado em sua barriga.

\- Oi – Harry sorriu – Não parece tão bom, parece? – Louis fez cara feia.

\- Saia.

\- Não – Harry disse e agarrou os pulsos de Louis e prendeu-os sobre sua cabeça. Louis tentava sair.

\- Você é um perigo, Harry Styles.

\- Você também, Louis Tomlinson – Louis encarou Harry.

\- Você é tão mal. Saia de cima de mim.

Louis estava começando a ficar um pouco desconfortável. Harry estava sentado bem no seu colo, com a cabeça perto demais para seu gosto, ele encarou mais. Finalmente Harry riu e desceu do colo de Louis, o ajudando a levantar. Os dois sentaram no sofá.

\- Então, podemos assistir outra coisa além de Grease?

Louis estreitou os olhos para Harry e o empurrou no sofá.

**

\- Que merda eles estão fazendo aqui? – Zayn perguntou – Eu só escuto cochichos.

\- Eu estou meio nervoso para ir checar – Liam disse baixo – Mas eu acho que a gente deveria. E se eles estiverem pelados? – Zayn riu.

\- Louis não iria ficar pelado, mas não posso dizer por Harry.

Zayn e Liam desceram as escadas quietos. Espiaram no corredor da sala e viram Louis sentado em cima de Harry. Ele estava tentando levantar e Louis estava segurando no fundo do sofá firme, ambos estavam rindo. Zayn e Liam foram para a cozinha.

\- Eu não via Louis feliz assim faz tempo – Zayn disse baixinho com um sorriso suave – É bom.

\- Espero que ele perceba que ele gosta do Harry também – Liam olhou com as sobrancelhas franzidas – Eles vão acabar machucados.

Zayn caminhou até Liam e o abraçou de trás.

\- As coisas vão dar certo, amor. Eu prometo – Liam sorriu e virou a cabeça para tentar beijar Zayn.

\- Com sorte.

**

Harry estava encostado no braço do sofá com Louis em seu colo.

\- Você é virgem? – Louis perguntou de repente e Harry riu.

\- Não – ele sorriu balançando a cabeça – Você é?

\- Claro que não – Louis bufou – Eu sou quase uma puta.

\- Você não é uma puta, Louis – Harry disse suavemente – Eu te prometo que você não é – Louis sorriu um pouco.

\- Obrigado Harry – as coisas ficaram quietas por alguns minutos – Você quer saber mais sobre mim?

\- Claro.

\- Meu ex me estuprava muito – Louis disse, o queixo de Harry caiu – Ele diz que não era estupro porque nós estávamos namorando, mas eu não  _o queria_ de jeito nenhum – ele correu os dedos sobre os braços de Harry – A ultima vez foi alguns meses atrás, um pouco antes de te conhecer na verdade. Ele ainda está convencido que eu o quero.

\- Oh, Lou – Harry disse carinhoso e colocou Louis mais perto – Você não merece nada disso – Louis encolheu os ombros.

\- Tudo acontece por uma razão, certo?

\- Talvez seja a hora de você encontrar alguém que te trate bem – Louis olhou para Harry.

\- É. Talvez seja – ele sorriu.

**

Louis acordou com Harry o cutucando.

\- O que você está fazendo? – ele murmurou.

\- Você dormiu no sofá – Harry disse suave – A gente vai subir pro seu quarto.

Louis concordou e passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Harry. Ele respirou o perfume de Harry que deitou Louis na cama e se deitou ao lado dele. Louis se agarrou nele.

\- Boa noite, Haz – Louis bocejou.

Harry pressionou seus lábios contra o cabelo de Harry.

\- Noite, Lou.

Louis acordou com seu rosto pressionado contra o peito do Harry e suas pernas entrelaçadas. Ele sorriu e se aproximou.

\- Bom dia – Harry murmurou.

\- Bom dia – Louis disse com voz de sono se movendo mais perto do Harry – Você está quente.

Harry se juntou mais, colocando o braço ao redor da cintura de Louis.

\- Você está fofinho.

\- Ele é tipo um Coala – Harry e Louis olharam para a porta para ver Zayn parado sorrindo – Bom – Zayn disse ligando as luzes – Liam saiu e comprou donuts pra gente, estão lá em baixo.

\- Liam estava aqui ontem a noite? – Louis perguntou. Ele sentou e se espreguiçou ainda com a blusa grande do Harry.

Zayn corou e esfregou sua nuca.

\- Sim – Louis pulou e correu até Zayn – Eu quero detalhes, Malik!

Zayn rolou os olhos e caminhou de volta para a cozinha e Louis fez beicinho.

\- O telefone tá tocando, Lou – Harry disse e Louis pegou seu celular.

\- Oi, Ashton.

\- Oi, Louis – Ashton disse – É sobre o jantar de hoje à noite – Louis franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Sobre o jantar? – ele começou a mexer em suas unhas.

\- Meu colega de quarto voltou de férias mais cedo e ele estava perguntando se ele pode ir também.

\- Sim, tudo bem – Louis disse e se encostou de novo contra Harry – Eu vou sequestrar o Harry e o fazer ficar também – Ashton riu.

\- Ok. Então, vejo você às seis?

\- Ok. Tchau, Ash.

\- Tchau, Lou.

\- Então eu acho que vou ficar para o jantar? – Harry perguntou e Louis concordou – Qual é a ocasião?

\- Ashton iria vir jantar para conhecer Zayn e agora ele vai trazer seu colega de quarto, então eu vou te trazer – Louis soltou um suspiro – Eu nem sabia que ele tinha um colega de quarto, pensei que ele tinha se mudado sozinho.

Harry colocou seus braços ao redor da cintura de Louis.

\- Bom, eu viria aqui qualquer hora que você me chamasse, principalmente se tiver comida – Louis riu e levantou.

\- Falando em comida, tem donuts lá em baixo. Vamos! – Ele pegou a mão do Harry e o puxou, carregando ele para baixo.

Harry seguiu Louis, tentando não tropeçar em seus próprios pés. Ele riu alto. Louis soltou suas mãos assim que chegaram à cozinha.

\- Donuts! – Harry riu baixinho e balançou a cabeça caminhando para o balcão.

\- Você é uma criança, Louis.

\- Isso faria de você um pedófilo, já que dormimos na mesma cama – Louis mostrou sua língua e Harry o empurrou de brincadeira.

\- Cala a boca.

Harry sentiu borboletas em seu estômago. Louis estava tão lindo. Ele amava como Louis conseguia ser tão feliz depois de tudo que tinha acontecido com ele. Ele estava tão brilhante e adorável e – wow. Harry estava tão apaixonado por esse menino.

\- Eu nem sei o que eu vou fazer para o jantar – Louis suspirou – Não quero só pedir pizza, mas eu não sei cozinhar.

\- Eu posso fazer lasanha se você quiser – Harry sugeriu – É bem fácil.

\- Sério? – Harry confirmou – Oh, Haz, você é o melhor! – Louis correu até ele e o abraçou, beijando na bochecha dele. O tempo parou por um segundo antes de Louis se afastar – Hm, ok. Que horas temos que começar? Eu ainda tenho que comprar os ingredientes.

\- Eu devo começar a fazer por volta das quatro – Harry disse – Desse jeito tenho tempo para fazer e cozinhar – Louis balançou a cabeça.

\- Eu vou tomar banho, ok? Você pode usar o banheiro de baixo.

Ele correu para as escadas antes que Harry pudesse responder.

**

\- Louis! – Ashton exclamou pegando Louis pela cintura e rodando.

\- Me solta! – Louis riu se contorcendo nos braços de Ashton – Você me viu ontem!

Ashton deu um beijo melado na bochecha de Louis enquanto Harry assistia do batente da cozinha.

\- Louis, esse é meu colega de quarto Michael.

\- Oi – Michel sorriu – Bom te conhecer.

\- Eu também – Louis se aproximou de Harry e pegou a mão dele o colocando no grupo – Esse é Harry.

Harry sorriu timidamente para Michael.

\- Oi

\- Oi – Michael sorriu de volta, piscando descaradamente, Harry corou. Louis estreitou os olhos para Michael.

\- Certo. Bom, jovem Hazza aqui preparou uma maravilhosa lasanha então... Vamos comer.

Louis se posicionou entre Harry e Michael enquanto eles caminhavam pera cozinha. Ele não gostava do jeito que eles estavam se olhando.

Michael flertou com Harry o jantar inteiro e ele poderia dizer que Louis estava inconfortável com isso. Ele colocava sua cadeira perto de Louis, mas ele não poderia fazer nada além de sorrir e dar uma risadinha das coisas que saiam da boca de Michael. Ele era engraçado e legal, muito parecido com Louis. Mas ele parecia gostar dele de volta.

Logo depois que Ashton e Michael saíram, Michael pulou para o lado de Harry.

\- Ei, eu estava pensando – ele disse suave – Se talvez você quisesse sair para ver um filme comigo.

\- Como um encontro? – Harry perguntou e Michel balançou a cabeça – Ok. Sim, um filme parece bom.

Michel sorriu brilhante e colocou seu número no celular de Harry antes de sair. Harry se virou e viu Louis parado atrás dele.

\- Eu... Ligo pra você mais tarde – Louis disse baixo sem fazer contato visual com Harry – Tchau Harry – ele caminhou as escadas e se trancou em seu quarto.

Zayn desceu e olhou para Harry com um olhar confuso.

\- O que aconteceu com Louis? Ele passou correndo por mim, parecia bem chateado – Harry corou e passou a mão no pescoço nervosamente.

\- Bom, Michael me chamou para um encontro. E eu disse sim.

\- Harry – Zayn gemeu.

\- Me desculpe tá? – Harry disse cruzando os braços – Michael parece ser um cara legal e ele mostra interesse em mim, então eu vou aproveitar minha chance.

\- Sabe, eu e Lou andamos conversando. Tenho certeza que ele estava quase te dando uma chance – Zayn balançou a cabeça – Mas, bom... Se divirta no encontro com Michael. Tchau, Harry – Harry respirou.

\- Mas – Zayn deu um olhar severo para Harry.

\- Tchau Harry.

Harry saiu e começou a caminhar para casa com lágrimas no rosto.

\- Tão idiota – ele murmurou – Tão idiota caralho.

\- Quem uma carona? – ele pulou e olhou para ver Michael sorrindo pela janela do carro – Você parece com frio – Harry sorriu e foi para o banco de trás.

\- Obrigado. Pensei que já tinha ido.

\- A gente tinha, mas Louis ligou para Ashton assim que a gente chegou em casa pedindo pra ele voltar – Michael encolheu os ombros e Harry levantou as sobrancelhas – Vi você caminhando e pensei em perguntar. Onde você mora?

\- Nós deveríamos sair – Harry disse de uma vez – Digo, seu colega de quarto saiu e eu não tenho outro amigo na cidade – Michael riu.

\- Certo.

Michael levou Harry para sua casa. Eles sentaram no sofá conversando um pouco. A mão de Michael fez o seu caminho para a coxa de Harry, movendo-se de vez em quando.

**

\- Lou, calma – Ashton disse suavemente, segurando Louis perto pela cintura – Você tem certeza que foi isso que aconteceu?

\- Mi-Michael chamou Harry-y para sair e ele disse sim – Louis chorou enterrando a mão na camisa de Ashton – Eu pe-pensei que ele gostasse de mim!

\- Ele gosta Louis, eu prometo – Ashton beijou a bochecha de Louis – Ele olha para você como se você fosse o mundo dele.

Louis soluçou contra o rosto de Ashton. Ele sabia que ele estava exagerando. Ele não estava saindo com Harry, então por que ele não podia encontrar outra pessoa? Louis deu um passo para trás e limpou suas bochechas.

\- Por que eu tenho que ser tão fodido?

\- Você não é.

\- Eu sou Ashton! – Louis disse – Eu sou tão fodido que eu nem consigo aproveitar o que eu tenho. Harry é tão legal e eu não consigo ficar com ele porque tenho muito medo.

\- Isso não é a sua culpa – Ashton disse pegando o queixo de Louis – Nada disso é sua culpa. Jason te ferrou e você tem o direito de agir do jeito que age. E se o Harry não entender isso, você não precisa dele.

Louis fungou e deitou sua cabeça no ombro de Ashton.

\- Eu só não sei o que fazer. Eu gosto dele, mas eu acho que ainda não estou preparado pra um relacionamento.

\- Eu sei Lou. Eu sei.

**

\- Eu não tenho certeza – ah – se a gente deveria estar fazendo isso – Harry disse entrelaçando a mão no cabelo de Michael.

Michael levantou a cabeça de onde ele estava dando um chupão no pescoço de Harry.

\- Você quer que eu pare? – ele passou os dedos sobre o volume nas calças do Harry, ele mordeu seus lábios e balançou a cabeça.

\- Continua.

Michael desabotoou a calça de Harry e as desceu até a coxa. Ele colocou a boca no pênis de Harry sobre a cueca.

\- Porra – ele respirou – Para de provocações.

O loiro riu e tirou a cueca Box de Harry e imediatamente colocou o pênis na boca.

**

\- Me ligue mais tarde, tá bom? – Ashton disse beijando a bochecha de Louis.

Louis concordou com olhos um pouco inchados de chorar.

\- Obrigado por ficar a noite, Ash.

\- Sem problema.

Ashton deu tchau para Louis e dirigiu para casa. Quando ele entrou seu queixo caiu. Harry e Michael estavam no sofá, os dois pelados da cintura pra baixo.

\- Que porra é essa?! – Michael pulou e olhou para o lado com os olhos arregalados.

\- Que? – Harry sentou e esfregou os olhos.

\- Coloque alguma roupa caralho – Ashton disse cobrindo seus olhos. Ele esperou até os dois estivessem com suas cuecas antes de falar de novo olhando para Harry.

\- Que porra é essa?

\- O que? – Harry respondeu levantando e colocando calças.

\- Como você pode fazer isso com Louis? – Ashton cruzou os braços – Você sabe o quanto ele gosta de você.

\- Não, na verdade eu não sei – Harry disse – Ele não me toca na maioria do tempo. Parece que ele gosta mais de você do que de mim.

\- Isso não é verdade e você sabe disso – Harry rolou seus olhos e deslizou os pés no sapato.

\- Que seja.

\- Eu quero que você saia – Ashton disse – Louis é um cara muito legal que já sofreu muito e eu não quero estar perto de alguém que faça isso com ele – Michael levantou com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

\- Você não pode fazer isso, Ashton. Ele é meu amigo.

\- Você pode ficar com ele o quanto quiser, mas não quando eu estiver aqui – ele olhou para Harry – Você é um babaca. Você sabe o quanto isso vai machucar Louis quando ele descobrir?

\- Ele não vai descobrir a menos que você conte a ele – Harry encolheu os ombros.

\- O que eu planejo fazer. Agora – Ashton pegou sua chave e caminhou de volta para a porta.

\- Espere! – Harry correu e colocou a mão no ombro de Ashton – Você não pode contar para ele.

\- Por que não porra?

\- Porque isso vai o destruir – ele disse suavemente.

\- Sim – Ashton encolheu os ombros e tirou a mão de Harry – E isso vai ser a porra da sua culpa – Harry pegou nele de novo – Não toque em mim caralho.

Ashton bateu a porta na cara de Harry e dirigiu de volta para casa de Louis, que se jogou nos ombros de Ashton e chorou por horas.

**

\- Louis não sai de casa faz dias – Zayn suspirou franzindo a sobrancelha para seu chá – Nunca pensei que Harry faria isso.

\- Eu disse pra você que Harry não deveria se envolver com Louis – Niall apontou – Esse é o por que. Ele ficou entediado e seguiu em frente.

Os dois olharam quando o sino da porta tocou. Michael e Harry entraram rindo, Niall fez uma cara feia para eles.

\- O que você vai querer? – Michael perguntou obviamente para Niall e Zayn.

\- Não sei – Harry respondeu baixo evitando os olhos de Niall.

\- Ei, Sean. Você pode atender esse pedido? – Niall gritou.

Sean caminhou até a registradora com as sobrancelhas erguidas um pouco.

\- Por que você não vai?

\- Eu preciso ter uma conversa com nosso amigo Harry aqui – Harry engoliu em seco e olhou para Niall.

\- Que? – Niall o fuzilou.

\- O que eu te disse Harry?

\- Niall, eu posso explicar.

\- Eu te disse que você iria machucar ele! – Niall estava contente que não tinha mais ninguém na loja – Eu te disse porra! O que aconteceu, huh? Você ficou entediado? Então você encontrou outra pessoa pra passar o tempo? E agora Louis está destruído pra caralho por causa de você. Ele pensou que você se importava de verdade com ele.

\- Eu me importo com ele – Harry insistiu - Eu realmente me importo, mas eu não queria esperar por ele – o rosto de Niall escureceu.

\- Porra, você está brincando comigo? Você disse pra gente que iria esperar por ele! Foi a única razão que fez Liam e Zayn pensarem que você seria bom para o Louis! Eu sabia desde o começo que você iria machucar ele. Só Deus sabe o que o Louis vai fazer com si mesmo agora. Ele não quer falar com ninguém – Harry fechou a cara e abaixou a cabeça.

\- Desculpa.

\- Pegue sua bebida e saia daqui caralho – Niall voltou para a cozinha batendo a porta atrás dele.

Harry olhou para Zayn com um olhar cético e Zayn se encolheu.

\- Eu sei que você sente muito por ele, mas eu concordo. Você fodeu Louis – Zayn levantou – Ele não quer nem conversar comigo. Eu estou preocupado com ele, honestamente.

\- Me desculpa – Harry repetiu machucado, Zayn balançou a cabeça.

\- Eu vou aceitar quando Louis melhorar. Você tem que consertar isso, cara.

Harry assentiu e pegou a bebida de Michael quando caminhavam para fora.

\- Sobre o que era tudo isso? – Michael perguntou – Você e Louis tem alguma coisa?

\- Não – Harry disse balançando a cabeça – Eu queria algo na verdade. Meio que ainda quero. Mas ele teve uma má experiência com relacionamento. Eu sabia que ele não estava pronto, mas eu prometi que eu não iria machucá-lo. E eu machuquei – Michael arqueou a sobrancelha um pouco.

\- Me desculpe Harry. Eu não deveria ter tentado nada com você.

\- Isso não é a sua culpa – Harry disse olhando para Michael – Eu teria parado se eu não estivesse bem com isso.

\- Eu vou te deixar na casa dele, você deve conversar com ele.

Michael saiu do carro e abraçou Harry quando eles chegaram à casa de Louis. Eles se beijaram suavemente, sem saber que Louis assistia tudo da janela de lá de cima.

E foi ai que Harry se pegou batendo na porta da frente da casa de Louis, completamente aterrorizado. Ele iria bater novamente quando a porta abriu revelando um Ashton bravo parado na frente.

\- Que porra você está fazendo aqui?

\- Eu preciso falar com Louis, por favor – Harry disse desesperado.

\- Não – Ashton o fuzilou – Você estragou tudo.

\- Eu preciso consertar! – Harry suplicou passando por Ashton. Ele correu pelas escadas e ouviu Louis chorando no banheiro. Ele bateu na porta.

\- Louis?

\- Saia fora porra! – Louis gritou com a voz grossa das lágrimas. Ele fungou limpando suas lágrimas.

\- Louis, por favor – Harry implorou girando a maçaneta. Ele ficou em choque quando a abriu – Lou – ele parou com a cena diante dele.

Ele estava sentado no banheiro sangrando pelos dois pulsos e com uma lamina em sua mão. Ele olhou para Harry com os olhos cheios d’água. Harry se sentiu um pouco tonto com o tanto de sangue que ele viu. Ele pegou um pano e pressionou-o contra um dos pulsos de Louis, erguendo a lâmina de sua mão.

\- Lou, o que você está fazendo com você mesmo? – ele perguntou doce.

\- Por que porra você se importa? – Louis perguntou chorando tentando livrar seu pulso do aperto de Harry. Que era inútil.

Harry limpou os pulsos de Louis em silêncio e olhou para ele.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque você tem o Michael agora porra – Louis soltou.

\- Louis.

\- Você não deveria gostar de outras pessoas, Harry! – Louis exclamou de repente – Você não deveria desistir de mim!

\- Eu não estou desistindo de você, Louis. Mas você precisa entender que eu preciso de alguém que se importe comigo também! – Harry gritou de volta e Louis engoliu com dificuldade.

\- Eu me importo com você! Claro que eu me importo com você porra! Se não, eu não me importaria com o que você fez ou de quem você gosta.

\- Se você importa talvez você devesse mostrar – Harry correu sua mão pelo cabelo – Deus, Louis. Você sabe o quanto eu gosto de você, você sabe o quanto eu me importo com você, mas você age como se não importasse. Como você acha que eu me sinto quando você não pode nem me abraçar sem entrar em pânico, mas você deixa Ashton de foder como se não fosse grande coisa?

\- Me desculpa tá? – Louis suspirou – Com Ashton, não existe compromisso. Apenas amigos com benefícios. Você é uma história completamente diferente. Eu quero que tenha algo entre a gente, Harry. Algo real. E isso me assusta. Porra, eu não posso arriscar as coisas entre a gente.

\- Não posso consertar as coisas se você não tentar primeiro – Harry disse firme e Louis estremeceu um pouco – Olha... Louis

Louis cortou Harry, o puxando contra a parede e se inclinou na ponta dos pés. Ele tirou tudo na sua cabeça e respirou fundo. Harry olhou para os lábios de Louis antes de olhar para seus olhos.

\- Lou.

Louis juntou seus lábios.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu juro que quando o Harry foi pra casa do Louis agora no final, eu realmente pensei que eles não iriam acabar juntos nessa fic e estava considerando olhar o final pra ver o acontece.
> 
> Essa fic tá destruindo meus sentimentos!!!
> 
> Deixe seus comentários com esse revira volta nesse capítulo.


	9. Capítulo 9

Os olhos de Harry encheram dramaticamente de água depois os fechou e colocou o corpo machucado de Louis contra o seu. Ele moveu seus lábios ansiosos contra os de Louis. Sua mente estava esgotada. Tudo que existia era _LouisLouisLouis_ e _LábiosLábiosLábios._ Harry lambeu o lábio inferior antes de Louis se afastar.

\- Por favor, não desista de mim – ele sussurrou – Eu gosto muito de você, Harry. De verdade.

\- Eu gosto muito de você também, Louis – Harry sussurrou de volta – Eu nunca vou desistir de você – os cantos da boca de Louis se contraíram um pouco assim que ele alcançou os lábios de Harry.

\- Fica comigo? – Harry passou seus braços ao redor da cintura de Louis e assentiu.

\- Sempre. Quer sair comigo? – Louis mordeu um pouco a boca. Tudo ficou quieto por alguns minutos.

\- Sim – Harry sorriu brilhante.

\- Me beije de novo?

Louis riu e balançou a cabeça pressionando seus lábios.

**

Zayn abaixou sua xícara e suspirou.

\- Eu estou muito preocupado com o Lou.

\- Eu sei amor – Liam disse calmo acariciando o braço de Zayn – Mas ele vai ficar bem.

\- Ele não sai de casa faz dias e eu acho que está se cortando de novo. Eu estou com tanto medo que Harry possa ter acabado com ele. Ele é tão... wow. Eu odeio vê-lo chorar – Liam passou seus braços ao redor de Zayn e o beijou na testa.

\- Vamos Zayn. Vamos dar uma olhada nele, sim? Vamos ver se ele está bem.

Ele colocou Zayn para fora do carro segurando as mãos enquanto caminhavam. Zayn parou na frente da porta.

\- Ele provavelmente vai estar muito mal, ok? – ele disse baixo – Só não fique chocado – Zayn abriu a porta e engasgou – Puta merda.

Louis rapidamente levantou se afastando dos lábios de Harry. Ele bateu a mão no seu cabelo onde as mãos de Harry tinham bagunçado. Harry com os lábios dormentes corados brilhantemente.

\- Que porra você está fazendo aqui? – Zayn soltou estreitando os olhos para Harry – Você não tem direito de estar aqui.

\- Eu... – Harry gaguejou chocado com a raiva na voz de Zayn.

\- Saia daqui porra! – Zayn gritou. Louis franziu a sobrancelha e ficou em frente do Harry.

\- Ele não vai sair – Zayn olhou para Louis e sua expressão era de fúria.

\- Sério que você vai o deixar ficar depois de tudo que ele te fez passar?

\- Sim, eu vou. Algum problema? – Louis cruzou os braços – Olha Zayn. Harry e eu conversamos ok? Nós, uh, vamos tentar e ver como as coisas vão sair.

Zayn bufou encarando para Harry.

\- Zayn – Harry suspirou – Eu sei que eu ferrei tudo, ok? Eu ferrei muito. Tem alguma chance de você me perdoar? – Zayn subiu as escadas com força.

\- Acho que não – Liam entrou e bagunçou os cachos de Harry.

\- Bom, eu estou feliz por vocês dois – Harry levantou e sorriu suave.

\- Obrigado, Li – ele se virou para Louis – Pego você às sete?

\- Sim – ele respondeu calmo beliscando a bochecha de Harry – Te vejo mais tarde, amor.

Louis assistiu Harry sair sorrindo suavemente.

\- Ele vai te fazer feliz – Liam disse – Eu sei que ele vai.

\- Ele já faz – Louis virou o rosto para Liam – Se importa se eu for conversar com Zayn? – Liam balançou a cabeça colocando sua mão no ombro de Louis.

\- Eu vou esperar aqui em baixo. Vá lá conversar com ele.

Louis sorriu um pouco e subiu as escadas. Ele entrou no quarto de Zayn sem bater.

\- Vá embora – Zayn murmurou.

\- Mas Zaaayn – Louis fez beicinho subindo em cima dele – Eu quero carinho – Zayn gemeu e se virou.

\- Vá embora – Louis bufou e cruzou os braços.

\- Por que você não está feliz por mim, Zayn?

\- Porque ele é um babaca – ele respondeu – Ele machucou você e ele não te merece.

\- Eu também o machuquei – Louis apontou – Eu dormi com Ashton. Pelo amor de Deus.

\- Sim, mas vocês não estavam namorando até ai. Então ele não tinha direito de ficar chateado! – Louis sacudiu a cabeça de Zayn.

\- E nós não estávamos namorando quando ele fez aquelas coisas com Michael! – Zayn ficou quieto por alguns minutos.

\- Então você está feliz de verdade?

\- Eu estou muito – Louis disse se deitando ao lado de Zayn – Nós conversamos por quase uma hora, Zayn. Harry é tão incrível, de verdade. Ele me faz tão feliz e nós não estávamos nem namorando oficialmente ainda. Sinto que isso pode ser um novo começo pra mim – ele suspirou suave – Eu realmente quero que isso dê certo, Zayn.

\- Eu também – Zayn suspirou – Você merece felicidades, Lou. Você merece mais que todo mundo. E eu acho que se Harry é o que vai te fazer feliz, eu posso lidar com isso.

Louis sorriu beijando a testa de Zayn.

\- Obrigado. Eu sei que é um pouco cedo, mas eu sinto que Harry pode ser escolhido, Zayn. Digo, ele viu eu me cortando e não surtou – Zayn franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Você tem se cortado de novo?

\- Esse não é o ponto – ele murmurou – O ponto é, Harry é incrível e ele me faz feliz, ok? Agora eu tenho que me arrumar pro meu encontro.

\- Eu nunca pensei que eu ouviria essas palavras de novo – Zayn riu.

**

Harry não estava surtando. Ele não estava. Tirando o fato que ele estava. Ele estava esperando tanto tempo por esse encontro. Tinha roupas jogadas por todo o quarto, tentando achar a roupa perfeita. Ele queria que essa noite fosse absolutamente _perfeita_ e ele não tinha ideia de como fazer ser. Gemeu e caiu de costas na cama, encarando teto. Tinha menos de uma hora antes dele ter que ir buscar Louis, Harry ainda não tinha ideia do que ele iria vestir ou onde ele levaria Louis.

\- Precisa de ajuda irmãozinho? – Gemma riu se encostando contra o batente da porta de Harry. Harry soltou um gemido patético.

\- Sim. O que eu visto? Onde eu o levo? O que eu faço? – Gemma riu e balançou a cabeça, caminhando para a cama do Harry.

\- O clássico primeiro encontro. Leve ele para jantar e então um filme depois se ele quiser. Vista alguma coisa casual, mas que vista bem – ela pegou roupas e jogou no peito de Harry – Calça preta e uma blusa social é sempre a melhor rota. Agora levante sua bunda preguiçosa e se vista depois eu te ajudo com seu cabelo – Harry levantou e beijou a bochecha de Gemma.

\- Obrigado. Você é uma salvadora de vidas.

\- É. Agora se vista! Seu garoto está esperando por você – Gemma sorriu e saiu do quarto de Harry.

Harry lutou para colocar a calça jeans, amaldiçoando Gemma mentalmente por ter escolhido o mais apertado. Ele colocou a blusa e a abotoou, pregando o final em sua calça. Quando terminou de se vestir, ele caminhou até o banheiro onde Gemma estava o esperando.

\- Você está planejando transar, ou não? – ela perguntou de repente. Harry corou.

\- O que? Não! Gemma! – Gemma riu, desabotoando os dois primeiros botões da blusa de Harry.

\- Só pra prevenir. Ok, Louis gosta dos seus cachos, então continue com eles. Basta lavá-los um pouco – ela colocou um pouco de produto de cabelo em sua mão e passou pelo cabelo dele – Assim. Você está lindo, H.

Harry olhou para si mesmo no espelho sorrindo calmo.

\- Obrigado, Gemma. Muito obrigado.

\- De nada, H – ele beijou a bochecha de Harry e puxou ele pela porta da frente – Agora vá pegar seu menino!

**

\- Lou, você está bonito – Zayn disse pela centésima vez – Pare de se preocupar.

Louis puxou a bainha de sua camisa.

\- Tem certeza? Você não acha que a blusa está errada? Devo trocar? Provavelmente devo mudar – Zayn rolou os olhos e pegou Louis pelo ombro.

\- Louis, eu vou de bater se você não calar a boca – Louis imediatamente fechou a boca – Você está incrível, certo? Harry será idiota se pensar o diferente. Ele vai estar aqui a qualquer minuto, então você precisa se acalmar.

\- Sim – Louis concordou – Sim, ok. Calma. Eu consigo.

Zayn riu e beijou a testa de Louis e logo depois a campainha tocou.

\- Faça ele te tratar bem – Louis sorriu e caminhou até a porta e a abriu devagar.

\- Oi.

\- Oi – Harry respondeu sorrindo largo – Você está lindo – Louis corou um pouco.

\- Obrigado. Você também.

\- Vamos então? – Harry pegou a mão de Louis e o colocou no carro.

**

\- Deus, aquele garçom foi um babaca – Louis riu inclinando-se para o lado de Harry.

\- Sim, ele foi – Harry sorriu doce e apertou a cintura do Louis – Vamos para o balanço.

Louis sorriu e seguiu Harry para o parque. Ele não lembrava qual foi a ultima vez que esteve feliz. Ele olhava assistindo o jeito que o rosto de Harry se iluminava toda vez que ele falava sobre algo, ele adorava. Sentia seu coração pulsar forte.

\- Lou? – Harry perguntou franzindo sua sobrancelha um pouco. Louis corou e balançou a cabeça e rindo nervosamente.

\- Desculpe. Eu viajei – Harry riu baixo e beijou a bochecha de Louis.

\- Vamos balançar.

Eles caminharam para o balanço, deixando suas mãos caírem uma nas outras. Louis subiu no balanço mexendo as pernas.

Não conversaram muito enquanto balançavam, apenas riram um para o outro com um sorriso calmo. Louis suspirou feliz olhando para as estrelas. Ele mexeu as pernas para trás e para frente, balançando cada vez mais alto. Os dois gritaram quando os jatos de água foram ligados. Harry riu, pulando do balanço.

\- Agh, está congelando! – Louis choramingou correndo atrás de Harry.

Harry riu e pegou Louis o carregando para o carro.

Depois de eles tomarem banho e se trocarem, se deitaram na cama de Louis entrelaçando as pernas.

\- Eu gosto muito de você – Harry sussurrou tirando o cabelo de Louis da testa – Você é muito incrível – Louis corou suave inclinando para dar um beijo delicado em Harry.

\- Eu gosto muito de você também.

Harry puxou Louis para beijá-lo, movendo seus lábios devagar contra os de Louis. Ele colocou a língua na boca do menino mais velho, gemendo suave. Louis colocou sua coxa entre as de Harry, lentamente gemendo contra ele. Harry soltou um gemido na boca de Louis puxando sua cintura apressadamente. Harry gemeu mais uma vez e beijou o pescoço de Louis, mordiscando em baixo da mandíbula. Ele puxou sua coxa pra cima se encaixando contra Louis rapidamente.

\- Porra – Louis choramingou gemendo contra o corpo de Harry – Deus! Eu não vou durar muito, Harry.

\- Nem eu – ele respirou em resposta enfiando a cabeça no pescoço de Louis.

Louis clamou duro em baixo de sua cueca e ainda esfregando sua coxa contra a de Harry. Minutos depois Harry gemeu o nome de Louis, os dois ofegantes. Ele murmurou no pescoço de Louis, beijando de volta até seus lábios. Louis riu sem fôlego.

\- Acho que nós dois precisamos de outro banho.

\- Que nada – Harry riu – Eu só vou pegar uma blusa, ok? – Louis balançou a cabeça puxando Harry para perto.

\- Tem uma na cabeceira, use esse.

Os dois meninos tiraram sua cuecas boxes pegajosas e jogaram para o lado, se limpando cuidadosamente.

Harry segurou Louis perto do seu peito mexendo em seu cabelo.

\- Seja meu namorado, Lou – Louis mordeu os lábios, mexendo a cabeça devagar.

\- Sim. Ok.

\- Sério? – Harry disse com o sorriso grande e Louis concordou de novo.

\- Quer dizer, você sabe o quão fodido eu estou. Eu não posso prometer que vai ser um namoro perfeito, Harry.

\- Eu estou disposto a tentar – Louis sorriu docemente.

\- Vá dormir amor

**

Zayn abraçou Liam por trás bebendo um pouco de seu chá.

\- Louis mencionou alguma coisa sobre seu encontro com Harry ontem à noite? – Liam perguntou curioso e Zayn balançou a cabeça.

\- Eu já estava na cama quando eles chegaram em casa. Harry ainda está aqui, tenho quase certeza.

\- Ah, ele dormiu aqui?

\- Sim – Zayn tomou mais um pouco – E tenho certeza que eles fizeram alguma coisa, porque infelizmente, eu conheço o barulho que Louis faz quando ele goza – Liam riu alto depois tentou cobrir sua boca.

\- Ai meu Deus, isso é muito engraçado.

\- Eu não acho que eles fizeram sexo, porque eu também infelizmente sei o barulho que Louis faz durante – Zayn suspirou e cobriu os olhos – Eu tenho que mudar meu quarto para o andar de baixo – Liam riu e beijou o canto da boca de Zayn.

\- Deveríamos ir acordar eles?

\- Não, e se eles estiverem pelados. Não, não, não – Zayn colocou seu braço ao redor do peito de Liam – Eu prefiro ficar aqui com você.

\- Boa escolha.

**

Louis resmungou quando acordou se afundando mais fundo no peito de Harry. Ele puxou o cobertor para o pescoço.

\- Bom dia, beleza adormecida – Harry riu – Quer dizer... Boa tarde.

\- Que hora são? – Louis murmurou coçando os olhos. Ele levantou deixando o cobertor cair na altura da cintura.

\- Pouco depois das doze – ele respondeu sentando ao lado de Louis – Eu tenho que estar no trabalho á uma.

Louis fez beicinho e deitou a cabeça no ombro de Harry.

\- Eu não quero que você vá embora.

\- Nem eu amor – Harry beijou a testa de Louis – Mas eu tenho que ir para casa trocar de roupa.

Louis suspirou dramaticamente e envolveu os braços ao redor do peito de Harry.

\- Vejo você à noite então? – Harry concordou.

\- Tchau amor.

Louis deitou de costas depois que Harry saiu olhando para o teto. Ele mandou mensagem para sua mãe dizendo que tinha novidades, ela o ligou imediatamente.

\- Boas noticias ou más? – Jay perguntou rapidamente.

\- Boas notícias – Louis riu – Muito boas notícias, na verdade.

\- Bom... O que é?

\- Harry me chamou para um encontro ontem à noite – ele disse sorrindo bobo – Me levou a um restaurante italiano muito bom. E então nós fomos ao parque.

Louis podia ouvir o sorriso da sua mãe enquanto ela falava.

\- Oh, Louis! Isso é fantástico! Vocês se divertiram? – Louis suspirou feliz.

\- Foi incrível, mãe. Ele pediu em namoro também. Eu tenho um namorado, mãe.

\- Querido, eu estou tão feliz por você! Venha nos visitar com ele, sim?

\- Sim, mãe. Eu vou. Agora vou te deixar voltar ao trabalho agora. Amo você.

\- Também amo você, docinho – Jay desligou.

Louis não tinha muita certeza se ele estava preparado para outro relacionamento, mas ele não podia falar não para o Harry. Ele gostava _tanto_ do Harry. Toda vez que ele estava perto, Louis ficava feliz. Ele sempre tinha um sorriso no rosto. Até pensando em Harry ele ficava com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

**

Depois do trabalho, Harry foi para casa tomar banho e se arrumar para ir pra casa de Louis. Ele sentou na sua cama e olhou ao redor, e se jogando para trás.

Harry literalmente nunca tinha se sentindo desse jeito antes. Ele pensava em Louis todo o tempo. Ele podia até se imaginar casando com ele e construindo uma família. Ele confia em Louis com a sua vida, e sabia que Louis estava tentando lentamente confiar nele também. Seu coração saltava toda vez que ele pensava em Louis. Ele estava de mãos atadas com Louis. Ele... Harry sentou rapidamente com os olhos brilhando diante da descoberta.

Harry estava apaixonado por Louis.


End file.
